Story Of My Life
by dress up romance xx
Summary: SEQUEL! To It's Just a Bet, go read that. Life doesn't always treat you fairly, even when you deserve most. Marriage is a big step for Bella and Edward, but they are convinced everything will work out. They are head over heels in love! So what if Bella's
1. End of the Beginning

_**Story of My Life**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight.

_Summary_: SEQUEL! To It's Just a Bet, _go read that_. Life doesn't always you fairly, even when you deserve most. Marriage is a big step for Bella and Edward, but they are convinced everything will work out. They are head over heels in love! So what if Bella's four months pregnant and already has a three year old son? Getting married will make their college life _much_ easier.

_Hello my loving fans! I hope all of my fans from_ It's Just a Bet_ are back and a whole new crowd! If you have not read _It's Just A Bet _please do, but it's not totally necessary. I hope you enjoy, love you all! I'm so sorry that this was not delivered Friday, if you read my note for _It's Just a Bet_ you'll know why._

**BELLA'S POV**

_I can't do this_, I practically screamed at myself.

I stared at the white gown lying on my bed. It wasn't that pretty and I looked awkward in it. That was a sure enough reason to not do this. Yup, I'd just have to tell them I looked hideous in the gown and that would be the end of it. Mustering up all my courage, I marched out of my room and down the stairs. Edward was sitting on my couch; he looked rather confused to see me still wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"We have to leave in five minutes Bella," he explained once he got the impression I wasn't, in the slightest bit, ready for this.

"I'm not going," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Edward stared at me blankly, his jaw dropping. He was silent, but only for a moment; suddenly he had too many things to say. He paused, trying to word himself properly.

"What do you mean you're not going?" He finally said, standing up and closing the distance between us. His hands automatically went to my forehead, "Do you still have a fever?"

I swatted his hand away. "I'm feeling fine. I _cannot_ go."

"Are you being serious right now?" He said angrily. "We've been talking about this for weeks now Bella. You and I both have worked so hard to make this happen. How can you just give up now?"

I didn't have a valid reason to provide him with. I was absolutely terrified of this. After today, everything would change. I wouldn't be the same Bella anymore. People would look at my differently. I wasn't sure I could handle it.

"I'm scared," I finally mumbled, tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

The anger in Edward's emerald eyes melted away, it was replaced by concern. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me into his chest. "Please don't be scared Bella, I'm here."

"But this is the end," I sobbed, already suffering from pregnancy hormones.

"It's only the beginning Bella," Edward assured me. "Yes, it's the end of high school, but it's the beginning of something new. You have to think of it that way. It's the beginning of our lives together. Our wedding is only two weeks away. If anything should motivate you to leave with me now, let it be that."

_God damn Edward and his way with words_, I thought quietly. He was always right. I shouldn't be crying about graduating, at least not sad tears. If I was going to cry, it should be out of happiness. I've wanted this for so long. I've worked so hard to get here, why was I even freaking out over this? I had been ready to graduate years ago and here I was, actually about to graduate, and I couldn't do it. I could be such a wimp at times.

"You promise you'll be by my side through everything," I asked him, watching his eyes for any trace of dishonesty.

He smiled genuinely at me, "I promise."

"Alright," I grumbled. "Let me change, I'll make it quick."

I stumbled up the stairs quickly in an attempt to be hasty but just tripped over my own two feet. Nothing out of the usual. Edward laughed loudly behind me. "Be careful Bella! We wouldn't want you in crutches for graduation, now would we?"

I squinted my eyes, turned around and glared at him. He only continued to laugh as I stomped off (much like Ayden) towards my room. I slammed my door shut and then I heard him laughing harder. God, he could act like such a…_such a child_!

It wasn't until I'd been standing there, staring at my closet for five minutes angry with Edward's constant laughter that I realized…I had nothing to wear. _Literally_. All that stared back at me were sweat pants, old jeans, and ratty t-shirts. Any article of nice clothing that I owned, which consisted of a silk blouse top and a pair of black pants, were missing. Did that mean I wore my jeans under my white graduation gown? I couldn't do that! I'd be the laughing stock of the entire school! Everyone would be dying in laughter once they saw my dirty Converse poking out from under the robe. I'd be laughed right off the stage.

Just as I was about to go into a fit of hysterics over my lack of wardrobe, I noticed a white bag tucked away in my closet. I pushed aside the sweatshirts blocking and realized it was a store bag, with a blue dress hung nicely inside it. I felt like crying. I snatched it off the hanger and held is close to my body, thankful to whoever left it. A note fell onto the floor and I picked it up quickly.

_You may not see me all the time anymore, but I still know everything about you Bella. Which means I knew you wouldn't have a _thing_ picked out for graduation. Edward loves blue, which you look gorgeous in, so I bought you this. No need for thanking, I love you best friend._

_Alice_

_P.S – You shoes are stuck under your bed; right next to those disgusting things you call sneakers._

Now I _was_ crying. Alice was beyond sweet. She does everything for me, and I swear she gets nothing in return. I've been so focused on Edward, Ayden, and school I haven't been much of a friend lately. How was I going to repay her?_ By hurrying my stalling ass up and getting to graduation already!_ I owed it to Alice. To Edward. To Charlie. To Ayden. I owed to everyone who cared about me. And most importantly, I owed it to myself.

I tossed the dress aside and quickly peeled out of my clothes when a knock came to the door. "Bella," Edward said while opening the door, he got one look at my practically naked form and grinned widely.

"Now, any other time and this would be perfect," he strolled over to me, dropping his car keys on my desk. His hands snaked around my waist and he buried his face in my neck, kissing it all over. "But….well, I'm finding it hard to come up with a 'but' for this situation."

"But," I laughed while pushing him away, "We're already fifteen minutes late. If we're any later we'll make it just in time for me to get my diploma, which means you'll still be a high school boy."

"You wouldn't stay in high school with me," he asked me with a huge pout, batting his eyelashes at me. I just shoved him lightly in the chest. "Then you better hurry! I'm not getting left behind!"

"That's what I was doing before you burst in!" I pulled the dress over my shoulders and it fit snugly on my baby bump. I patted myself for a quick check before throwing the gown over my shoulders and zipping it up. I was just about to run out of the room when I remembered that I needed shoes. Alice put them…under the bed! I ducked down quickly to see an unrecognizable silver box next to my sneakers. I opened the lid and was met with platform heels. Was she serious? I was four months pregnant and already the size of a whale. Did she actually expect me to wear these?

"I have some white sandals Esme picked out for you in the car," Edward said as he began tugging me towards the door. "We really need to go now Bella."

I sighed loudly, shaking my shoulders and letting the tension roll off me. Edward squeezed my hand, signaling his support. As always, this calmed me. I looked to him; my lips pulled tightly together and gave him a small nod. He practically dragged me out of the house and to the Volvo. He checked my buckle before peeling out of my driveway and speeding to the school.

We got there _just_ in time.

All the parents, guests, and friends had taken their seats in the auditorium. I couldn't help but think of how small our school was when I realized the entire senior class was in this tiny hall and it didn't even seem that crowded.

"There you two are," Alice scolded us and she came out of nowhere. Her usually crazy locks were elegantly curled around her face, making her look like a pixie version of Marilyn Monroe. Her touch of red lipstick made the look official. I smiled at her, she looked gorgeous. She reciprocated the smile when she noticed the dress, but then her eyes landed on my feet. Of course I wore the sandals Esme had given me.

"You were smocking crack if you believed, for one second, I would wear those death traps," I said before she was able to yell at me. "But thanks for the dress, it's beautiful."

She huffed, aggravated by my shoe choice but she didn't ignore my praise. "Of course it is! Did you forget who picked it out?"

"Of course not," I said with a giant smile. "My best friend picked it out and that's why I love her and I owe her my life."

Her frown quickly disappeared and I soon found myself in her small arms. She was gripping me tightly before a throat cleared behind us. We turned around to see our boyfriends smiling at us, while Ms. Mirkin stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I hate to break up the love fest," Ms. Mirkin said in her nasal voice, "But everyone is supposed to be in alphabetical order. I'm pretty positive C is no where near S Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan."

"Of course not, unless they rearranged the alphabet last night!" Alice said cheerily to Ms. Mirkin, she just scowled at us before motioning for us to hurry to our spots.

"Couldn't you two have gotten married already, that way Bella could have stood with us," Alice whined to Edward and I. I blushed, but Edward pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead.

"If it were up to me, we'd have been married ages ago," he said sweetly. My cheeks were probably beet red at this point. Alice sighed before moving over to her spot after wishing me good luck. I blew her a kiss before turning my attention back to Edward. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too," I whispered back. He looked at me, slight confusion in his eyes. "We've both come so far since we started high school. I'm happy to know we've changed for the better and that we're doing this together."

"I love you Bella," he whispered softly against my ear, kissing it lightly after. I shivered.

"I love you more," I replied.

"Now what did I say about starting a war you cannot win?" He was grinning at me with that same crooked grin that melted my heart. Why did we have to be physically present for graduation? I'd much rather be home, lying in bed with Edward just taking a nap.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Ms. Mirkin shouted to our class, her eyes directly focused on me. I blushed hard before looking to Edward. I really didn't want to leave his side. Why wasn't the pregnant girl allowed to walk beside her fiancée? Was that so much to ask?

"If you need me, I'm right here," Edward said his eyes entirely serious. I nodded my head solemnly. I did need him, he was my support system. But I also had to take my place in line.

I moved to walked towards the end of the line, but he pulled me back to him and kissed me deeply. I almost felt embarrassed to be doing this in front of our entire class and half the teaching staff, but something about the moment made it seem right. I need his kisses right now. They kept me rooted to the earth in this moment. When we finally pulled apart, I was able to walk to my place in the line, in a complete daze.

Mr. Hawkins got our attention quickly. He gave a brief speech, saying how proud he was of us, and how he knew we'd all make it here. I didn't bother paying any attention. I just idly patted my belly and thought of baby names. I really couldn't decide on whether I wanted a boy or a girl, because as much as I loved Ayden I didn't know if I could handle another boy. Edward wanted a little girl with my eyes and my laugh. I told him it wasn't very common for children to pick up their parent's laugh, but he said if we had a girl she'd have mine. I liked the sound of having a little girl. But what names were pretty for girls? I used to love the name Rebecca, but Rebecca Cullen didn't sound very cute. What about Ellie? No, that name was meant for only certain people. I didn't want her having a completely generic name. Well, what about…Lily. _Yes!_ Lily was perfect. Lily Ann Cullen.

"You should probably walk," Jessica Stanley snapped, pulling me out of my little daydream. She rolled her eyes at me before turning around and marching out before me. I didn't exactly catch what she said, but I think it was something along the lines of me being a dumb, pregnant whore.

I was swift to recover. Jessica didn't phase me, I'd endured much worse. I stumbled after her, barely making an ass out of myself as I made my way down the aisle towards my seat. I managed to survive getting there and took my seat graciously. Once more, I zoned out as soon as my attention was not needed.

I couldn't help but think of something Edward had said to me earlier. Supposedly we needed to talk about something? When did that ever mean anything good! Did he regret the baby? Did he want to take back his proposal? What if he thought our marriage was a bad idea? What if he wanted to go to separate schools? How was I going to manage taking care of two kids by myself with no money?! Was he crazy! How could be deserting me?

"Edward Cullen," I heard Mr. Hawkins call. Everyone around me cheered, meanwhile I was in tears. When did I start crying?

Edward's eyes were locked with mine. He looked worried, and he had a good reason. While everyone around me was applauding, I sat there hysterically crying. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," I managed to sob out.

I sat there silently crying until my name was called. Suddenly everything went very still. All eyes landed on me and I couldn't manage to move. I just smiled at Mr. Hawkins, point to my belly and tried to pretend I couldn't get up because of the baby. Why was I chickening out about this? Hadn't Edward and I just talked about this? Where did that new found confidence disappear to?

"Come on," Edward whispered in my ear. I hadn't even noticed him at my side. I looked at him, panic stricken. "You'll be okay. The faster we get you up there, the faster this is all over."

I nodded my head, taking his outstretched hand. He guided me to the steps leading up to the stage. He made his way to lead me up the steps, but I stopped him. I needed to stop letting him baby me. I was just suffering from crazy pregnancy hormones. This wasn't honestly that hard. I was just being a little dramatic about it. I would be okay. I didn't need to have him walk me through it, as much as I wanted him to.

"Thank you," I said softly, kissing his cheek before I trudged my way up onto the stage.

I'm sure, by now, everyone was wondering why I was taking so long to get my diploma. But no one actually understood how significant this moment was for me. I made it. Me, Bella Swan, former drug addict. Out of all the people here, I had biggest motivation to run up on stage and cry about this. Yet I couldn't fight that lump in my throat. I was afraid that something would go wrong. It always does in my life.

But I faced my fears and marched over to Hawkins. He took my hand, opened it and stuck the diploma in it. "You've earned this Ms. Swan," he whispered to me. "Be proud."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes once more. I made my way to exit the stage when I heard a little voice from the crowd. "I LOVE YOU MOMMA!"

Everyone turned around to see Ayden standing on Charlie's lap, hands cupped around his mouth as he stared up at me, his brown eyes glistening with tears. He looked so proud. I raised my palm to him, "I love you too baby."

Before I knew it, it was over. I faced my biggest fear and it honestly wasn't that bad. In fact, I might just be able to do it again in four more years.

"Ready to go back to my house?" Edward came up and purred in my ear. I turned away from Angela Weber meet with his emerald eyes. I looked to Angela and shrugged my shoulders, sorry for having to leave so soon.

"It's no problem you two lovebirds look tired anyways," she said, giving me a one-armed hugged before making her way towards Jessica and their group.

I slumped against Edward, ready to pass out. I was beyond exhausted. That word didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling right now. I had cried at least six times today and didn't know why for the majority of those times. I was on an emotional rollercoaster that had no intentions of stopping. I was drained at this point.

"Yes please," I told him, almost ready to ask him to carry me to the car.

"Good," Edward said, putting his arm underneath mine in order to support me. He led the way towards his car. "My mother maid us dinner, after that we can go upstairs and talk."

Suddenly, I found myself sitting front row on that rollercoaster again. What did we need to talk about _now_?

_So I know I suck! I took forever to post this and I'm really sorry. Please go read my note on _IT'S JUST A BET_, it explains what happened. REVIEW!!! I want to know what you guys think. ALSO! I bet you guys assumed she was saying she could do this about the wedding?! Right. I hope so. I was trying to fake you out there._


	2. Surprise!

_**Story of My Life**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight.

_Hello beautiful!_

_I'm happy so many of you are reading. That's always a reason to smile. I want to inform you that this story will not be as long as _It's Just a Bet_, however…I've got a sequel idea for THIS story, so it's length does not matter. I just wanted to post the stats for _It's Just a Bet_, because it is now officially complete. That story had a good run and I want to thank all my followers! Everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning, thank you because I really didn't deserve it. I was the worst updater, ALIVE. Love you guys._

_It's Just a Bet Stats –_

_97, 623 words. 1,239 reviews. 141,288 hits. 12 C2s. 565 Favorites. 646 Alerts._ LETS DOUBLE THAT FOR STORY OF MY LIFE!!!

**BELLA'S POV**

I must have been sweating bullets, because five minutes into the drive back to the Cullen's house, Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I managed a weak smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. I was frantic. Why did he insist on putting me though such anxiety? You don't tell a pregnant girl_ we need to talk_ and expect her to take it lightly.

He noticed my lack of enthusiasm. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I didn't want to make a scene. I didn't want to be that crazy pregnant girl who freaks out over everything. And I especially did not want to be cry, _again_. Yet, here I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Edward's car balling my eyes out. I began to explain to him why I was worried, but my constant tears enabled me to make any form of sense. I might as well be speaking Japanese; he'd have a better chance understanding that.

Edward pulled the car into his driveway and threw it into park. Once the car was finally stopped, he turned his full attention on me. "Bella," he said softly, pulling me to his chest. "You need to calm down. What's wrong?"

"You," I sobbed, "said we need to…to," all the fears I had been harboring inside bubbled over and poured out. "To talk!!"

Edward had been whispering calming words into my ear, but once he heard what I said, he went rigid. I pulled away, my fears confirmed only to see Edward staring at me with a ridiculous grin. Was he seriously about to laugh at me? Why did he find it necessary to always laugh?

"It's not funny!" I huffed, turning away from him. I was slightly embarrassed with myself. Here was I, anxious over this talk and Edward laughs at me. Was I that funny?

"It isn't," he said with a smile, "but I can't help but laugh at how preposterous you are being!"

"I am not preposterous," I replied, my voice hitting a high pitch. "I will not sit here and let you call me names Edward!"

I went to open my door, but Edward reached over me and shut it quickly. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Edward, a scowl firmly planted on my face. He grinned at me in an attempt to make me smile, but I remained silent as I glared at him.

"So maybe I didn't word myself properly," he said slowly, I nodded my head vigorously.

"You don't just tell a pregnant woman that _you need to talk_ and expect her to assume for the best. Here I am, totally freaking out about everything and you just laugh at me! Edward, do you realize how aggravated it makes me when you laugh in my face! I'm trying to be all serious and you go and LAUGH! I can't believe you'd be so heartless, so cruel to just—

I was unable to finish my ranting about how mean Edward as being because he took my cheeks in his big, warm hands and pulled my lips to his. My mind went blank as I let him kiss me. His kisses were tender and comforting, as if he was apologizing through them. Usually, I wouldn't let this slide when I was angry with him but today, I didn't feel like arguing. Especially over something so dumb. And especially when his kisses tasted and felt so good. It was like I was floating on a cloud.

He broke away from me a few moments later, breathing heavily. He rested his head against mine and we sat there in silence for a moment. "I only wanted to tell you I thought of something."

I was too tired to speak. It was amazing how much energy it took to freak out on some one and then make out with them. "Hmm?"

He lifted my chin so our eyes could me. "If we have a son, I think I'd like to name him Lucas."

For what felt like the eightieth time that day, I was in tears. Here I was, thinking Edward had to talk about something _bad_ and it was the complete opposite! Why did I always think for the worst? He just wanted to tell me a baby name! God, he needs to work on his approach to things.

"You don't like it," he asked, still not used to my constant tears. He wasn't entirely sure how to approach me each time I cried.

"I love it," I almost whimpered. He beamed at me before pulling me against his chest, holding me close to him. "I was thinking of Lily if we had a girl."

"Lily," he said the name slowly, letting it roll off his tongue. He sat quiet for a minute, probably repeating the name in his head over and over again. "It's beautiful."

"Could you imagine us having twins," I laughed as I pictured it. "A boy and a girl at that! They'd be Luke and Lily."

Edward grinned at me, proud of my idea. He patted my belly softly before lowering his head down to rest his ear against my swollen stomach. He lay like that for a moment, "They approve!"

"I'm sure _they_ do," I said with a laugh. We had decided on letting the baby's gender be a surprise. I was starting to think that was a mistake now. Because I really was in the mood to let Alice take me baby clothing shopping. She'd be miserable once I told her.

"Come on baby," Edward motioned for me to follow him inside the house. My stomach grumbled loudly, signaling my need to follow him. I was in dire need of food and Esme's cooking was the best solution to my growing problem. Edward was at my side in seconds, helping me up the stairs leading to his front door. Esme was already standing there, a huge grin on her face.

Every time I saw Esme as of late, she was all smiles. It seems the idea of grandchildren could not make her any happier. She'd pat my belly and tell the baby how she was going to spoil them to no end. Today was no different; Esme greeted me with a kiss on the cheek before bending down to wish the baby hello. Edward shrugged his mother off me and led me into the house. I swear he got jealous whenever someone else spoke to the baby. I believed he thought it was some unsaid law that only the father played with the baby while it was still in the mother's womb. Whatever little belief Edward had, it lead him to be short with his mother. I, on the other hand, had no problem with Esme speaking to the baby. If it made her happy, I could care less.

"How are you feeling Bella," Esme was now walking by side into the dining room. Edward had already pulled out my seat; I sat down quickly and faced his mother. She was sitting next to Carlisle, who sat at the head of the table. Edward sat next to me, with Alice and Jasper on his other side. Emmett and Rose sat across the table, with Ayden and Charlie next to them. As soon as Ayden spotted me, he waved happily. I smiled sweetly at him before waving back.

"I honestly can't explain how I'm feeling," I began. When I had been pregnant with Ayden, it was very easy to explain how I felt. I felt pain. _All the time_. My feet, my head, my back…they always ached. With this pregnancy, I hurt but at random intervals during the day. In the morning, my back hurt the most. It was almost like I couldn't support the baby's weight. I tried my hardest to sit in the mornings, because at this point the pain was getting unbearable. But it would pass, around the middle of the day. That's when my feet were on _fire_. I had started wearing flip flops almost a week after I found out I was pregnant, because my feet could not handle sneakers. But then at night, I felt almost fine. I still ached a little, but other than that I was fine. Except last night, but that was my own fault. I'd been so worked up over graduation that I had given myself the worst migraine ever. I started throwing up, over and over again. Edward referred to me as the _fountain_ after the fifth time of vomiting. He has a way of making me feel superb in my worst moments.

"Well, how do you feel right now dear?" Esme asked as she tucked into her food, all of us following suit. _Mmm, best chicken ever_, my hormones echoed in my mind. It was the truth, however. I could eat Esme's chicken at any hour of the day, whether it be 5 PM or 3 AM. Really, I didn't care.

"Tired," I said instinctively. Alice and Rose nodded their heads, as if they knew I would say this. "But I'm sure we're all tired. Today's been a pretty long day for all of us."

"Totally worth it," Emmett said. Everyone nodded, "I don't think I could have stood one more day of high school. College here I come!"

"I know that's right," Jasper said, high fiving Emmett from across the table. Ayden saw their high five and began bouncing around in his seat, sticking his chubby little hand out towards them.

"COLLEGE!!" He cheered, waiting for his own high five. The guys both laughed before individually high fiving Ayden.

"Speaking of college," Esme drew the groups' attention towards herself, "Edward, have you talked to Bella yet?"

"About?" I answered for him.

"About you guys going to Peninsula next year," Charlie and Esme said harmoniously. They both looked at me as if I should have known what they were talking about. Where the hell was Peninsula and why did college remind Esme of it? And why did Charlie know when I didn't? What the hell was going on! If these people keep keeping things from the pregnant girl, I swear I'm going to have this baby premature from all the stress.

"I was waiting until after dinner," Edward said through his teeth. So there had been more to our little _we need to talk_! I knew it.

I pushed my plate away from myself, already finished with my food. "I'm done with dinner."

"Bella," Edward pleaded with me, but once he got a look at the intense glare I was sending him, he stopped. "We're talking about this in private."

"Why can't everyone else know?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I was acting stubborn, despite my better judgment. If I didn't act like this, then Edward wouldn't cave.

"They will, when the time's right," he attempted to explain.

"Your mom and my dad already know! Why must it be a secret and in private? What's so important that you need to speak to me separately?"

Edward sighed heavily and I did a victory dance in my head. _That was easy!_ But before I had a chance to finish celebrating my victory, Edward stood up from the table and proceeded to leave the room. Indignantly, I followed after him. Like I knew they would be, Alice and Rose were hot on my tail. Edward marched up the stairs and straight to his room. I followed him in quickly and then he slammed the door behind me, right in Alice and Rose's faces. He locked it and then turned towards me, his face hard.

"You lied to me," I accused him, before he could get angry with me for being obstinate.

"No," he begrudgingly. "I was _surprising_ you. God forbid I try and be cute sometimes Bella!"

I frowned at him. "Surprise me with what?"

He turned cold eyes upon me, "I don't know if I can tell you now."

"Edward," I gasped. If he didn't tell me what the hell was going on, I would rip his pretty eyeballs out of his head and stick them in a jar. I was not in the mood to be toyed with.

"Bella," he said while shaking his head, "You need to get out of the habit of jumping to conclusions. Because when you do that, you come up with these crazy, very incorrect, scenarios that force you to freak out. It's not entirely becoming of you."

"I'm sorry if I'm not becoming towards you," I replied angrily. Once the words were out of my mouth, I realized just how dumb they sounded. What was I five? No, I pretty sure Ayden could come up with a better rebuttal and he was only three.

I sat down on the edge of Edward's bed, arms crossed over my chest as I starred at him with a frown on my face. He grumbled to himself before sitting next to me. "You are the only person in this world who can make me so frustrated that all I want to do is kiss you."

"Well your…wait what?" I looked at him, pretty confused at this point. Was he mad at me? Or was I mad at him? Or were we both angry…or not?

Instead of answering me, Edward took my palm in his. He stared into my eyes for a long while before shrugging, "Come with me." I followed him silently into the bathroom.

He squeezed my hand before letting it go. I sat down on the bench by the window and waited to see what he had in store. Edward turned towards his Jacuzzi bathtub and turned the nozzles. He then opened the cabinet under the sink and brought out the bath salts and poured some into the half full tub. I turned a curious eye onto him, not entirely sure what he was doing.

Once I looked at him, I couldn't tear my eyes off him. He was pulling his shirt off. Once the obtrusive article had been rid from his body, he tossed it to the ground and I had a clear sight of his porcelain skin. No matter how many times I'd seen his body, I would never stop being amazed. He was my own personal Greek god. An Adonis given by the gods for just me! His abs looked as if they'd been hand carved by God himself, because Edward was rock hard. Not a centimeter of fat on his perfect body. Which reminded me of myself…

Edward hadn't seen me naked in quite sometime. Yes, he had seen me shirtless but not fully nude. I was not the prettiest sight to look at right now. What with my stretch marks and all. I'm sure he was just dying to see those. I began to cover myself with arms, praying Edward did not expect me to get naked as well.

"Bella…"_ Can he read minds or something?_ "Please don't hide. I love your body."

"You haven't seen it for a while Edward," I tried to reason with him. But he already standing next to me, helping me out of the dress. "You're going to be disgusted."

"Never," Edward whispered, dropping a kiss to my cheek, which then went to my neck. His kisses trailed down my neck towards my breasts, leading him to my stomach. He stopped there, marveling at my swollen belly. "Take a bath with me?"

I didn't even get a chance to respond, because Edward scooped me up into his arms and lowered me into the bathtub. I did not protest, because this meant my body would be out of his sight. He slid in after me, resting his back against the tub. I leaned against him as I let myself soak.

Edward took a cup of water and began to wet my hair. I just sighed, enjoying his spoiling manner. Lately, he'd become accustomed to rubbing my feet, brushing my hair, or helping me change. I didn't need help with any of these, well not really, but he insisted. He said he loved spoiling me. According to him, it made him feel needed. I tried to tell him that he was beyond needed and this wasn't what he was needed for, but he just ignored me and continued to do things like wash my hair.

"I know you're scared about leaving," Edward finally spoke again.

I was _terrified_ of moving away. I didn't want to be so far from our families given my condition. But we'd already enrolled at Dartmouth and had been registered for apartment living. It was a little late for me to be freaking out.

"There isn't much we can do," I said with a shrug.

"I thought so at first." _At first? Didn't that phrase generally mean you figured out a solution?_ "But then I spoke to my father. He has an old friend with works at Peninsula College; it's under an hour away from here."

_Under an hour away_, that wasn't too far. Actually, that was perfect. We wouldn't even need to live on campus. But, what did that have to do with us?

"I spoke to Charlie, my parents and I was waiting to get their okay before approaching you," I turned around to look into his eyes. "I was wondering, since you're not really thrilled about going so far away, if maybe you'd want to go somewhere closer?"

"Is that possible?" I asked quickly. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"My dad has already talked to his friend. If it's okay with you, he'll have us enrolled and listed by Monday."

I did not even need to think it over. I wanted to stay close to home. This was the perfect solution. "Of course!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. I was thrilled to know my decision made him happy. It was all I could ask for.

"I have one more surprise," he said slowly. I turned to him warily. I wasn't really sure I could handle any more surprises, but the look he was giving me was enough reassurance. Edward knew what I could handle in a day. If I wasn't ready, he wouldn't have said anything.

"Well, seeing as the wedding is so soon," he began to ramble, "We're going to need to live together. And, we can't really live her or at Charlie's, with any means of privacy. So I took the liberty of solving that issue for us."

_What_?

"I know it seems kind of brash and not entirely thought out, but I talked to Alice and she nearly exploded she was so excited. And I thought if she was okay with it, you would be too."

"Okay with what?" I finally managed to ask.

"I kind of, sort of, bought us this cute, tiny, perfect…house?"

If weren't for the fact I was sitting down, I would have fainted right then and there.

_I know another cliffhanger, what cruelty!! However, these next few chapters are going to roll quickly. You will get some Edward POV, don't worry! Please review and let me know what you think! If you review and feel it necessary to give criticism, I do beg you to make it constructive. Telling me this story sucks doesn't really help, nor does telling me UGGs suck. LOVE YOU GUYS!! Please review ___


	3. What a Party

_**Story of My Life**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own the special guest 

_You guys are seriously the sweetest, cutest, and funniest reviewers in the existence of the world. I read all of your reviews, and I honestly wish I could send you a reply back. I had sustained an injury, so you all may just get a lovely reply back for your review for this chapter since I'm stuck in bed. You guys are so awesome, I love you and I'm happy you love my story so much. I started another, but I will not neglect this story, if you could check it out that'd be much appreciated. It's called _Love Story_, and yes it's got a Romeo & Juliet theme to it. But it's got lots of twists, turns, and Ana flavor. Enjoy my loves! PS – LONG CHAPTER AHEAD OF YOU!!_

_"I kind of, sort of, bought us this cute, tiny, perfect…house?"_

_If weren't for the fact I was sitting down, I would have fainted right then and there.___

I had suspected Edward to do this, just not so suddenly. I mean, we weren't even married yet! I thought maybe he'd get us an apartment...but a _house_? It was so…so definite. With me, it didn't matter. I knew I wanted forever with Edward, so a house was perfect. But with Edward, I just was astounded. He really meant it. He really wanted this. I was in tears instantly.

"It's not ugly, I promise!" He assured me, rubbing my belly in an attempt to sooth me. Because I'd been crying so much, I was starting to get a handle on my tears. With Edward's soothing and my own method, I stopped crying quickly.

"I'm not worried about that," I explained to him.

"Then what are you worried about?" I could see the fear in his eyes. Edward knew that buying house was a big step. I was either going to hate it or love it. There was no middle ground.

"I'm not worried at all," I began, not really sure what I was at this moment. Mainly, I was shocked. I had to admit I was a little disappointed, I would have loved looking at houses with him. Then again, I'd never be able to pick what I liked. He was a much better judge of taste. Whatever house he picked, I'm sure it was beautiful. I had faith in him. Then again, if it was beautiful that meant it was probably expensive. Where did he think this money was coming from?

"Are you mad at me?" He bit his lip, looking at me with his big green eyes. He knew how to put on the cuteness!

I was, in no way, mad at him. Yes, he acted on impulse and did something major without telling me. Yes, I may hate the house. Yes, he may have spent a boatload of money we don't have. But, he did it because he thought it would make me happy. And even though I had reason to be upset, I just can't find it in my heart to actually get upset. He just wanted to do what he thought was best for me.

"No," I finally sad. He shoulders dropped and he let out a breath I hadn't even seen him take in. After closing his eyes for a brief minute, he turned to look at me.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would do if you were mad," he confessed. I could not stifle a giggle, he was always so cute when he let his guard down. It was just one of the many reasons why I loved him.

"So, when do I get to see it?" I asked. This was turning out to be a very eventful day. I was excited for this new house. It would be just mine and Edwards. The more I thought of it in that aspect, the more I loved it.

He smiled a bit too cheerily before speaking, "Monday..."

"Oh my god, that's so early," I squeaked. There was so much that had to be done. I quickly attempted to get out of the tub, but he stopped me. I turned to look at him, "We've got a lot to do if we are moving Monday Edward."

"Monday after the wedding," he said, a grin plastered on his face.

My whole face dropped. It was one thing that he told me now, got me all excited and then told me I had to wait two weeks to actually see the house. But telling me it was only two days after our wedding, well damn Edward was out of his mind. How in the name of Jesus did he expect us to move in right after our wedding? Was he crazy? That was impossible!

"I know it sounds a little hectic," he tried to explain.

"A little? Edward, it's impossible! So much can go wrong if we try and do it then," I reasoned with him. He had to understand that this was a bad decision. Why couldn't we move in sooner? I did not want to go from happiness of a wedding to stress of a move-in. That was just not one of my ideas of a good time.

"Bella, don't worry. Everything will work out, I promise you," he gently kissed behind my ear as he held me tight from behind. I sighed heavily. This was a lot to process and very stressful to think about.

"I don't know Edward, I mean this is really...I don't even think there is a word for this," I said. I honestly could not describe this whole situation in _one_ word.

"I will take care of us, you need to believe that," he said softly, but his words were strong. He meant every last one. "I'm yours forever, I will always take care of you. I love you."

Because I didn't want to be the psycho pregnant girl who freaks out over everything and worries about nothing, I pushed this aside. I was not going to think about this 24/7 and I was not going to let it bother me. I trusted Edward and if he says everything's going to be okay, I will have to believe he is right.

"I love you too," I said after a long while of contemplation.

He snuggled closer to me and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He buried his face in my wet hair, his nose tickling my neck. I couldn't help but giggle once more. "Thank you, this means so much."

And it did, to both of us.

It was hard to not think about our wedding and the looming move-in date 24/7, but I managed. I was only worrying about it roughly 18/7.

But what do you want out of a pregnant girl? I wasn't really able to do much at this point, seeing the state I was currently in. Edward was lucky I refrained from talking about it, or else I'd be talking his ear off with all my worries. I mean, how smart was it for us to move-in directly after the wedding? We wouldn't get to enjoy the wedding! Instead, we'd be rushing to make sure everything was set for the move and we'd rush through one of the biggest days of our lives. I wanted to enjoy every last second of our wedding day, I didn't want to feel rushed. And I especially didn't want to miss a second of it. If I missed anything, it would be because Edward whisked me away to do naughty things to me, not because I had to worry about what needed to be brought to our new house.

And I didn't have much time left, seeing as the wedding was _tomorrow_. Plus, Alice would be here any minute to surprise me with the bachorlette party that I begged her not to plan. I was literally busy until next weekend, almost every minute of each day. I was getting a migraine just thinking about it.

_Where the hell is Alice?_

As if on cue, my doorbell rang. I sighed heavily before pulling myself off the couch, turning the TV off as I passed by and making my way to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted with an ecstatic Alice. Rose was standing behind her, arms crossed over her chest as she grinned at me.

"She's been jumping up and down since yesterday, she's that excited," Rose explained for Alice. I nodded my head. I turned back around, grabbed my purse and keys off the table by the door.

"I'll be home later dad," I called over my shoulder.

I didn't have to wait long for Charlie to respond. His voice wasn't far off, he was probably still in the kitchen, eating his dinner. "I'll be asleep by the time you get home, Alice already warned me. I'll get Ayden to bed on time. Love you Bells!"

"Thanks, love you too," I said as I shut the door. Alice hugged me quickly before skipping off towards her yellow Porsche. I sighed, not sure if I was entirely ready for the night I had ahead of me.

I went to open the front door, but Rose butt-bumped me, "Pregnant ladies can't ride shotgun. Hello, have you never read that little warning sign on the visor?"

I shrugged, I must have missed that. I slid into the backseat while Rose sat up front. As soon as Alice started the car, the music was blasting and we were off. I had no idea what was in store for tonight, but what ever it was, it had me horrified. The car ride had been so long, I wound up dozing off. I had no idea how much later, but at some point I awoke to both Rose and Alice shaking me. Once they noticed I was awake, they giggled and got off of me. I checked the clock on my cell to see it was 7:30. We'd left my house no later than 5:30. Where the hell were we that it took Alice (someone who drives faster than Edward) two hours to drive to?

"Where are we?" I asked groggily, still half asleep.

Alice remained silent. Rose went to say something, but Alice shot her a nasty glare. I didn't understand the need for secrecy, but I allowed Alice to act crazy. I followed them out of the car and realized we were at some giant arena. I wasn't able to see the name of the place, but it was easy to tell it was an arena due to its size. The parking lot we were in was _packed_ and I heard girls' shouting everywhere. Was this really the best place for a pregnant girl?

I was nervously holding onto Rose's hand. She didn't mind dragging me behind her into the building. If I had thought outside was loud, it was_ nothing_ compared to what I heard now. Girls were screaming, crying, and laughing hysterically. Where the fuck where we?

Alice and Rose didn't seem to notice my confusion or stress. Either that or they chose to ignore it; I believe it was the latter. We just kept walking past big guys in black security shirts. Alice flashed little passes at them while Rose and I just followed. After the eighth security check point, I grabbed a hold of Alice and stopped her.

"My feet hurt, I'm tired," I growled, "and if you don't tell me that beyond those doors my bachorlette party awaits, I will kill you. I cannot walk anymore."

Alice was not fazed by my threat, which I had expected, I am not scary. But none the less she sighed loudly and was ready to give in. "Your _surprise_ is on the other side of this door, can you chill for two seconds?"

I glowered at her, but nodded my head. She beckoned Rose with one finger and they moved away from me, just out of hearing range. She whispered something softly and before I knew it, they were bouncing on their toes. I cocked my head to the side, absolutely confused by this action. Alice looked up to see me staring at them and motioned for me to come over. I did so quickly, wanting to get this night over with. I could not wait for tomorrow to come.

"Okay, you have to promise me something Bella," Alice said slowly, making sure I was listening to every word she said. I nodded my head quickly, ready to get this show on the road. "You have to promise not to freak out when you see what's in there. And you cannot scream. Got it?"

I laughed at her. When did I freak out and scream? She gave me a look and I sobered up and nodded my head. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay," she squealed, pushing the doors open. Rose and I followed her in and what I saw, I almost damn near fainted.

Sitting only ten feet away, watching TV as if he were a normal human being, was none other than _Justin Timberlake._ I felt my heart twinge at the sight of him. I was out of breath as I turned to look at Alice. She was staring back at me, her eyes wide a she grinned at me. This was not possible. This could not be happening. I was not inside Justin Timberlake's dressing room. This had to be a dream. I pinched my arm, in a vain attempt of waking up from this crazy dream. Inside I yelped in pain. He turned his head around to see all three of us, standing there gawking at him. Instead of calling security, thinking we were crazy fans who broke in, he stood up and glided over to us. I almost fainted.

"You must be the bachorlette party," he said with a wicked grin. I wasn't one to get star stuck, but this was not your average star. He was the first love of my life! Before any real boys came in, I had Justin. I was the biggest N'Sync fan alive. No joke. And when Justin went solo, I almost died. I thought it was a horrible mistake, but I was so wrong. Not only did he get 50 times hotter, but he's an awesome performer. I'd seen him at least five times during his solo career.

"Yes we are," Alice replied for us. I don't think I could speak, let alone make a sentence. I nodded my head, hoping I didn't look too much like a bobble head because of my enthusiasm.

"So, who is the lucky bride to be," he asked, but as soon as his eyes landed on me, the pregnant one, he grinned all over again. He was smart too! Oh, Edward was lucky I loved him. "Well hello beautiful."

My eyes must have bugged out of my head when he said this, because he began to laugh. I looked to Rose and Alice, wondering if I had been hearing things.

"He was talking to you," Rose mouthed. Alice nodded her head excitedly. I bit my lip and looked back to him. I was still unable to form words, too shocked by this, so I waved.

"Aw come on, I'm not all the great, you don't need to be so quiet," he said, motioning for me to follow him. I didn't know what to do, so I stood still. Rose pushed me after him and I stumbled along.

He led me over to a window. The window wasn't directed towards outside, instead it was overlooking the arena's seats. I was able to see all of his fans, screaming as they waited for him. _Ha, he's up here with me,_ I shouted at them in my head. I had no idea why we were staring at the crowd, but I had no intentions of questioning his actions. Instead, I just looked on with him. After a while, he looked back at me with a smile.

"How many of my songs do you know the lyrics to?"

Without a moment's hesitation I spoke, "All of them. You're my favorite artist, ever!"

Quickly I covered my mouth, embarrassed by my outburst. I heard Alice and Rose laughing at me. I turned to see them now lounged out on the couch Justin had been on earlier, eating popcorn and watching VH1. I gave them the finger before turning back to Justin.

"Sorry," I said softly. I couldn't look in his eyes. He pushed my chin up and made me look at him. He was smiling tenderly.

"Don't be," he said, laying his hand on my shoulder. "It's completely flattering, I'm happy to know I am loved."

"She's your biggest fan," Alice called from her place on the couch. I turned around to glare at her. "What, I'm just stating facts."

"Don't embarrass me, this is Justin we're talking to," I ground out. All three of them found my statement rather funny and shared a good laugh at my expense. I turned back to him once more, "I'm sorry about them. They know nothing about manners."

"I don't mind," he assured me. He checked his watch. I was sure it was nearing performance time. I couldn't keep the frown from my face. I didn't want this moment to end! I was so happy to meet him. I wish Edward could be here to experience this moment with me.

"I'm needed on stage," he nodded his head towards the screaming fans who were now chanting his name so loudly, it was hard not to hear them in here. I nodded my head solemnly.

Before I had a chance to think, I blurted out, "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course," he grinned at me before pulling me into a nice, tight hug. I melted against him for a moment. This had been one of my lifelong dreams and I finally was getting it. Yet, I still thought of Edward every single moment, comparing his hug to Justin's. It felt nicer to be in Edward's arms.

Once he finally let me go, I moved towards the door we came in. I was almost to it when he called me, "Where are you going?"

"Huh," I turned around confused. Alice and Rose were both following behind Justin, not me. Where did they think they were going? "What do you mean?"

"Oh Bella," Alice laughed, "You didn't think meeting Justin was the only part of your surprise did you?"

"Well, what more could I ask for?"

They all just smiled at me before walking out the door on the other side of the room. I waddled over quickly and followed behind them. Justin led us all around, past a whole bunch of security guards and men with headphones on. He then stopped, and grabbed a man with a white clipboard and headphones on.

"Mark, these girls are the ones Claire told you about earlier? Make sure they make it to the special seats backstage, okay? I need to be able to see them at the top of the show."

Again, I felt my eyes bug out. We were literally sitting _backstage_?

"I've got 'em JT, hurry up or you'll miss your que," Mark motioned for him to leave, but he stopped to give us each a hug. When he got to me, he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Listen carefully," and then he was gone.

This time, I _did_ faint.

But it wasn't for very long. Mark had run off to get me water and was back as I came to. Rose and Alice were bent over me, screaming and begging me to get up. I managed to stand up, but I needed their support. Mark poured the water in my mouth slow enough for me to drink. When I was able to breathe normally again, we all began to walk. When we finally stopped, I realized where we were. We were at out seats!! Mark sat me center before running off to get me more water and a wet cloth.

"At least you didn't freak out," Alice said hopefully.

I didn't even know what to say. This was completely crazy.

There was no time for me to talk, because the lights dimmed and everyone was screaming, including the three of us. Justin came up from under the stage and went right into Love Stoned. I sang along with every word, and through the next song, as loud as possible. Rose glared at me a little, not completely enjoying the fact that I am 100% tone deaf.

I heard the music to Sexyback, my favorite song by Justin, but he didn't begin to sing. Instead he moved upstage so he could see the three of us, we waved hysterically.

"For this next song," he announced to the crowd. I looked at him curiously, wondering what the hell he was doing, "I want to bring out three very sexy ladies."

Before I even had a chance to register what he said, Alice and Rose were dragging me onstage in order to sing along and dance to Sexyback with Justin Timberlake.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Emmett likes strippers.

A lot.

And when I say a lot, I mean he rented out an _entire_ strip club for my little bachelor party.

Too bad I have _no_ interest in strippers.

"What's with the long face," Emmett called to me from across the bar, already drunk of his ass. What a classy place we were in, serving to minors and permitting women to dance completely naked.

I fake smiled at him, "My face is naturally long."

"Ladies," Emmett shouted to two women who were walking with trays of drinks in their hands. One had blonde hair and all pink on, while a red head wore black. They weren't ugly, but the only woman I had any interest in seeing naked was miles and miles from here. The redhead looked annoyed to have Emmett interrupt what they were doing, but once she caught sight of me, she cocked her eyebrow and leaned towards me.

"What can I help you with suga?" Even though Emmett called her, she directed the question towards me.

"He's the one who needs help," I explained pointing towards Emmett, turning back around towards the bar tender.

"Actually," Emmett grabbed me round the shoulders, pulling me close to him. "This guy needs a lap dance. It's his last night of freedom and my man here needs to bust out before he's confined to one woman, for the rest of his life!"

I cannot help but grimace at Emmett's choice of words. I shrug his arm off of me before standing up and leaving the situation completely. I was not in need of a lap dance, no matter what Emmett believed. I'd been with plenty of women in my lifetime and I was content with the woman I chose to be the only one who _mattered_. Bella was the only person I'd ever need, for the rest of eternity. She was the only person I wanted to be with. The only woman I desired. Emmett was having a hard time understanding all of this. In his brain it all worked out like this. He knew that he felt for Rose, but he still was able to look and gawk at other women. So why wasn't I? Not to be rude, but what Emmett and Rose had didn't even come in the same hemisphere as what Bella and I had.

We'd been here for hours and I hadn't enjoyed myself one bit. The women were degrading themselves, while all the men Emmett invited were making asses out of themselves. Why would I find any of this fun? It was entertaining at first, to witness how stupid some of my friends were, but when they started getting piss ass drunk, it got embarrassing. I had no interest in being here any longer. And since it was now close to one in the morning, I was taking the liberty of driving myself home.

I should probably have been upset about the fact none of my friends noticed me leave my own party, but all I wanted to do was go home and sleep so I could wake up to the best day of my life. Tomorrow (well technically today) was my wedding day and I could not contain my enthusiasm. Bella was going to be mine…forever. I saw nothing to be more important than that.

Instead of driving to my own home, I found myself at the Swan household. Bella was probably fast asleep and I wasn't entirely sure if it was bad luck for us to see each other before we were at the alter on the day of our wedding, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It had been weeks since Bella and I spent the night together and I missed her terribly. Which put me in a dilemma. _Do I go inside and risk bringing bad luck upon our wedding? Or wait until I see her, all dressed up and looking her best tomorrow?_

It was quick decision for me to make. I was out of my car in less than a second. We probably already had some form of bad luck set upon our wedding; this couldn't really make it any worse.

Like I had many times before, I slipped into their home silently and made my way up the stairs. I was surprised to see light in Bella's room still on. She wasn't one for sleeping with the lights on. I opened the door slowly, hoping not to wake her. I was able to do so, because she wasn't asleep. She was currently changing into a pair of sweats in front of her mirror. When she heard the door open, she spun around in shock and almost toppled over. I was at her side in seconds, holding her up.

"Edward," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I'd much rather be with you than Emmett at night," I said softly, pulling her with me to the bed. I lean against her headboard and she snuggled into my chest. She didn't seem to mind my sudden appearance.

"I only got home a few minutes ago," she explained. It explains why she is still up and was just getting changed. "Was your party fun?"

"For Emmett," I reply. She looked up at me with confused eyes. "He planned a party for himself basically. It was at a strip club that serves to minors, so basically everyone got trashed and acted like dumb asses."

"And that wasn't fun for you?" She said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes at her. She knows I don't act like that. At least, not anymore. I'm what you would call a reformed man now. All because of the angel lying in my lap.

"Please, you really think I'd enjoy that?" She sat in thought for a moment, pretending to actually contemplate it before shaking her head no. "How was your night?"

She blushed deeply for a moment. "I kind of feel bad having so much fun when you seemed to be miserable."

I only laughed at this. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before responding, "No need to feel sorry. Next time, I'll make sure Alice plans a party for me and you get Emmett."

"Well, hopefully I'm not pregnant again when that time comes around, because I don't mind drinking and naked ladies dancing," Bella says bluntly. I stare at her for a moment, my mouth hung open in shock. She could surprise me sometimes with the fanatical things she says.

"You amaze me," I said simply. We sat together silently before my mind traveled back to the _fun_ night she had. "So, what did you wind up doing?"

"Oh, nothing really," she lied, "I mean, if going to a Justin Timberlake concert is nothing."

I only snorted. I knew how she felt about Justin. "They took you to a concert? Wasn't that uncomfortable, sitting in the stands with all those girls screeching around you?"

She only smirked up at me, "I had Alice as my party planner, remember? Which means, we didn't see with the common folk!"

"You sat where presumably?"

"Back stage," she replied giddily, still excited about it. I rolled my eyes again. Girls could get so obsessed with these pop idols, it was a little ridiculous.

"Alice really hooked you up, didn't she?" I said with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Bella told me, a serious look on her face. "First, I had no idea what was going on so I threatened Alice. And then, BAM! We go and meet him. I was totally star struck. Then we sat backstage, and if sitting there wasn't cool enough, he brought us out on STAGE. I have no idea how much money Alice spent, but I am saving every penny in order to pay for her party. It must have cost a fortune, but it was so worth it."

Bella's enthusiasm ebbed away my jealously of Justin Timberlake. Bella was just a little fan girl who still loved the guy from his boy band days. Sure, she probably thinks the guy is hot, but she's marrying me. _Tomorrow_. And that's all the matter.

"Was it the best day of your life?" I asked her quickly, somewhat curious to see what her response was.

I half expected her to squeal yes, then the other half expected her to scold me and say that Ayden's birth was the best day of her life. What she said shocked me, "The best day of my life is today. Because today is the day I become Isabella Marie Cullen, and if we don't go to bed now, we're going to be zombies at our own wedding."

The smile that spread across my face could not be vanquished. I pulled Bella up and brought her lips to mine, hoping I could express as much emotion as possible in my kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away breathing heavily.

"I love you," she whispered, slowly sliding back down, her eyes closed. Her voice was far off, as if she'd already begun to sleep.

I dropped a kiss to her head, "I love you my angel."

And because Bella was right, I forced myself to sleep. Today was going to be the best day of my life and I wanted to be awake for every second of it.

_FINALLY, NOT A CLIFFY!_ _Heh, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I did! But then again, I am the author. Well, we finally saw some Edward POV! We'll get more next chapter, seeing as it's the WEDDING! I have the majority of the chapters planned out for this story, I started writing the next one. If I write them fast enough, I may post more than one a week. But I feel like Friday's are a good for this story, and Sunday's are good for _Love Story_ (WHICH YOU MUST GO CHECK OUT NOW!!!) Also, I know a lot of you are probably wondering how they afforded such expensive parties/surprise, well they are rich. But you do get explanations next chapter! So, KEEP READING & I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh yea, REVIEW and I'll RESPOND to it : ) And check out the poll on my page!_


	4. A Beautiful Wedding

_**Story of My Life**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight.

_Hey guys! How's everybody been? Good to hear! How have I been, you ask? Well let's see, I sprained my ankle a week and a half ago and then came down with the flu. I'm just super! Blah, this week has been eh. Only good thing about this week is I'm going to the Hot Topic Twilight release party tonight!!! Sweet, I'll finally feel better. Any who, I hope you guys like this chapter. I didn't get as many reviews for last chapter as I did for the second chapter, which made me sad. Please keep up the high reviews, they are my motivation!!_

I awoke with a start.

I was having a vivid dream, well it was more of a memory, of the day Ayden and I had been attacked by Jacob. Except, I was wearing my wedding dress and Edward never came to save us. So I sat at the foot of the stairs with Ayden in my lap, his blood staining the white of my dress while I screamed and cried for Edward. But he never came. No matter how hard I cried or how loud I screamed. Jake just stood there, laughing maniacally until I finally jolted awake. It was the worst dream, no nightmare, I'd ever had.

I grasped around the bed, praying Edward could make me feel better about this but found myself to be alone. I groaned at this. Did he honestly take the whole 'no seeing the bride before your wedding' thing seriously? If he did, I was going to be forced to murder him on the alter. This is no way you leave your pregnant fiancée alone when she wakes up on your wedding day. It's unheard of and downright ruthless.

I grumbled before tossing the sheets off my legs and slipping my feet into my slippers. When I opened the door to my room and made my way towards the bathroom, I noticed something. It was incredibly bright out for 7:30 in the morning and it was awfully quiet in the house. This was clearly not a good sign. I changed my route and went to Ayden's room. I opened the door slightly and the sight I was met with melted my heart. Edward was lying on Ayden's bed, his legs dangling off the edge, while he held Ayden tight to his chest. They were both fast asleep but when I pushed the door open a little further by accident, I noticed Edward stirring. Ayden didn't move. Well, not until I knocked over a picture and it fell to the floor in a clutter.

Both of them jumped up. Edward was looking all over the room until his eyes finally landed on me. Ayden's eyes were half open as he looked around. I could tell they were both still very sleepy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just didn't hear anybody, so I thought maybe you all left me here alone. I was confused, I'm sorry. I'm going now..."

"Come here," Edward motioned for me to join them. I gave him a look. He barely fit on there, how did he expect me to fit along with them. He read my expression and grinned from ear to ear. "You can lay in my lap."

"I don't have time to," I explained. I had to be at his house by 8 in order to be harassed by Alice. I groaned at the thought of being subjected to her torture. No matter how pretty she says she can make me, I still believe her methods are worse than torture and not worth it. Standing next to her and Rose will crush my ego regardless, even if they were wearing plastic bags and raccoon eye shadow.

"For a minute momma," Ayden stuck out his lip. Edward looked at Ayden and then mimicked his pout. I sighed dramatically at the two at them before I proceeded to crawl onto the bed and join them. Edward pulled me into his arms and further onto the bed, causing Ayden to burst into a fit of giggles.

This was perfection. We lay together, not speaking, just enjoying each other's company. Edward rubs my belly, like always, while Ayden cuddles up to my side. I only got to enjoy this time with my family for a few brief stretch of time. Fourteen minutes, if I felt like being exact. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I forgot I even had it until I felt it going off. I turned to look at Edward who was frowning up at me. "Do you have to go?"

"Have you ever made your sister wait before?" The look her gave me clearly showed he knew the consequences. And they weren't good. I sighed before heaving myself up off the bed. Edward helped me stand and then lead me out of the room, back to my own. Ayden was on out tails.

"Is today tha big day?" He asked, jumping up onto my bed while I traded my slippers for a pair of flip flops. Edward just lounged out on my bed, obviously not accompanying me to his house. I scowled. I didn't want to go alone!

"Yes it is little man," Edward said happily, his eyes locking with mine. He was giving me that same crooked grin I fell in love with what felt like so long. I was powerless to that grin. My scowl faded and I beamed back at him. He wasn't allowed to come with me. He wasn't supposed to see me now!

"Do I get to see everything?" Ayden asked, hoping up and then landing on the edge of the bed in a sitting positioning. He swung his legs back and forth as he waited for me to answer him. I grinned and nodded my head. He hopped off the bed and began to do what looked like a victory dance. "WOOHOO!!"

Edward and I both shared a laugh. I took one last look at my room and confirmed that I had everything I needed. If I left now, I would make it in just enough time to have Alice just yell at me, not murder me. As much as I'd rather stay with my son and Edward, I knew that this had to be done. It felt like I'd been waiting years to become Isabella Marie Cullen, and the longer I took to leave, the longer it took for me to receive my title.

"I better get going," I announced. Ayden barely noticed. He was still so excited about coming to the wedding, even though he is the ring bearer and is a part of the wedding, that I did not phase him. Edward however was on his feet, ready to say goodbye. He took me by the waist and lifted me up to kiss him. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my body to him. God, only a few more hours and I was legally _his_. The thought alone made me hot.

"I love you," he whispered against my ear before placing a delicate kiss on my warm skin. I shivered, his lips were ice cold.

"I love you more," I replied back stubbornly.

"What have I said about starting a war that...

"I can't win," I finished for him, a smile on my lips. He grinned down at me.

"You're going to make such a wonderful wife," he said seriously. I blushed crimson, ducking my face out of his view. He pinched my side and nudged me out of the room. "Now go, so I'll have a bride after my sister is done with you."

"I love you!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed down the stairs and to the front door, grabbing my purse along the way.

"I love you more," he shouted back. He could be _such_ a hypocrite sometimes. But, he was my hypocrite and I loved him.

I look like a whale.

A humungous, ugly white whale_. _Moby Dick has_ nothing _on me.

Today is supposed to be my big day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, yet all I can think about is how enormous I am. I'm not even five months pregnant, yet I look like I'm supposed be blue, floating by in the sky with _Goodyear_ in yellow on my side. I looked like I've got a freaking beach ball stuck under my dress. Which brings me back to the worst problem yet.

_The dress doesn't fit_.

There is no way for me to hold back my tears at this point. Everything has been so gruesome and painful. I had to leave Edward, after waking up heinously early, to come and get Alice torture. I was plucked, waxed, pricked, and pulled in some many places that I couldn't help but cringe as I remembered it all. And when I was finally left alone, I was told I had to put my dress on. So I did. And that's when I found out that I was too big. It wouldn't zip up all the way.

"Bella," Alice was outside the door. There is no way I'm answering her. After a few seconds, she begins to pound on the bathroom door with her tiny fists. "Let me in there."

"No," I shout back at her. No one was allowed to see me like this. I looked horrible. My face was all red because I'd been crying for hours now. My eyes were blood shot. My hair was probably a haystack at this point. I looked fat. I was ugly. Very, very _ugly_. And Alice was _pretty_. Seeing her in the beautiful pink dress she'd picked out for my bridesmaids would make me cry all over again. She probably looked drop dead gorgeous and I looked like the before picture in a Jenny Craig weight loss Ad.

I can hear her wiggle the door handle a few times before giving up and stomping off. I pull my legs up onto the seat and press my forehead to my knees. There is no way I'm going to be able to face my friends and family. I just couldn't do it, not like this.

Because Alice finds happiness in annoying me, she comes back to the door again. I'm just about to start screaming at her when the door to the bathroom opens. She waves the key at me before dropping it to the counter and coming to kneel next to me. I was right about her and that dress. She looked stunning in it. It clung tightly to her thin frame and accentuated her slender curves. Her pale skin glittered in the sun emanating from the bathroom window and her eyes shone brightly. Her regularly crazy hair was tame, in soft curls that framed her face. She was the portrait of beauty. I didn't even want to know what Rose looked like. My ego plummeted just at the thought of her.

"What is going on," she demands loudly, putting her hands on my knees. I turn my head away from her. There are so many emotions running through me at this point, I don't know what to tell her. "Bella, look at me."

"Leave me alone," I grind out, staring at the wall.

"You have to come with me, the ceremony is about to start," she says, tugging on my hand.

I rip it out of her grasp. "Do it without me. I'm not coming down."

"How are we supposed to do it without you?" She gasped angrily. I know the exact look she probably has on her face right now, but I will not turn to see it. She's giving me that look that she has whenever I refuse a shopping trip. "What, do you want Edward to marry a stick we find in the yard?"

My eyes well over again. God, I need to work on this crying issue. It's starting to get a little ridiculous. "Of course you'd say a stick!" I shout at her. "Because he'd much rather have a stick than a fat ass like me!"

She is quiet, but only for a moment. "Are you serious right now? Are you fucking _serious_ Bella?"

Now I'm angry. How dare she curse at me?! And on my wedding day! Well, she's got some freaking nerve. I whip my head around to glare daggers at her. She doesn't even flinch. "Yes I'm serious."

Alice grunts at me, standing up and going over to slam the bathroom door shut. She pivots around and stares directly at me. "I made your dress Bella, I planned this entire wedding, I did all the decorations and made all the calls and everything that need to be done. I was elaborate, and do you want to know why I did all of this? Do you want to know why I called fifteen different caterers and went to nearly twenty different floral shops? Do you have the slightest clue why I spent _hours_ slaving over your dress and Edward's tux? Do you Bells?"

"Because you live for this kind of thing," I said with a shrug. Alice loved being in charge, especially if it allowed her to be creative. She'd be a fabulous wedding planner.

My answer did not suit her. She threw her tiny hands into the arm and spun in a little circle. "No Bella," she shook her head angrily. "I did all of this because _you_ deserve it. I love you and I love my brother and I love your relationship. You two were meant to be together, forever, and this wedding had to represent that. Everything had to be perfect, detail oriented, because it had to at least try and live up to you and Edward. All of this is for you, not me Bella."

I gapped at her for a moment. What was she trying to say?

"You don't get it," she sighed heavily, sinking down to her knees in front of me. She took my hands in hers and grasped the tight. "You and Edward have a love like no other. You two inspire me to do things. And if you don't go out there Bella, because you suddenly think being pregnant means your_ fat_, then everything I've done is for nothing. You'll have been lying to me all along. Because if you love Edward, you won't give a shit about how you look. You would go out there in overalls and a wife beater if it meant you could marry him. So if you have what I know you do with Edward, you will get off this toilet seat and let me fix you up so you'll be able to make it just as they're playing here comes the bride on the organ. Can you do that for me?"

I stared at the sink for a long while, letting Alice's words sink in. She was right, one hundred percent right. But I had let my own insecurities and selfishness get in the way of today's importance. I was suddenly ashamed with myself. Since when was I so selfish?

"I'm sorry Alice," I blubber, finally looking into her bright green eyes. She's tearing up as well but she rubs her tears away quickly, then mine, before throwing her little arms around my neck. We hold each other for a while, needing one another's comfort. God I missed her some days.

"Okay," Alice finally breathed as she pulled away from me. "If we hurry, I'll have you ready in no time!"

Alice is a miracle worker. After a series of breathing techniques and repositioning of boobage, she managed to zip the dress up. And I could breathe! Sort of. My boobs, the ones I got from being pregnant that is, were squished up high and I had to take deep breaths and let them out slowly if I didn't want to pop the dress. But it worked and I felt kinda, somewhat pretty.

After my miniature breakdown, Alice forced me back into the chair to fix me back up. She reapplied my foundation, blush, and smoky eye make-up. Then she went on to the spray and respray my curly hair. After I almost drowned from the spray, Alice allowed me to stand up. She gave me the once over, almost fifteen times, before finally approving of me. I squealed in happiness when she told me it was time. She took my hand in hers and dragged me down the stairs and to where the backdoor was. When we got there, I saw the whole bridal party standing in a long line. I wasn't able to see the yard and it's fancy decorations, but I wasn't too disappointed. I'd see it soon enough. My ego dipped when I caught sight of Rose and how snug her dress was but the look on my father's face when he came into view brought it back up. He was looking at me like I was the Queen of England!

"Bells," he whispered. Alice squeezed my hand once and then she let go. I wrapped my arms around my father's neck and hugged him tight. After today, I wasn't his little girl anymore. I would be a married woman. I don't think Charlie was ready for that.

As I pulled away, I caught sight a tear cascading down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, but I know I saw it. I felt tears brimming in my own eyes. "I love you daddy."

"You're always going to be my baby girl, even when you're big and old," he assured me, holding on my hand for dear life. It was like the last time I saw him when I was little. He held onto me as if he'd never see me again, and I suddenly realized that he believed that's what would happen. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my father all over again. He was such a good man. Some days, I wish he never met Renee and then he would have had a much better life.

"It's time Bells," Alice chirped from Jasper's side. And sure enough, I heard the procession music playing. I bit my lip and squeezed my father's hand tight. Alice and Emmett walked arm and arm down the

"You look so beautiful," he said quickly. Charlie wasn't one for compliments. He didn't really notice stuff like beauty, which made his words mean a lot. He wasn't just saying it because he's my father.

"Thanks dad," I whispered back. Jasper and Rose walked out the door and proceeded down the aisle. I gulped. All I had left after them were my flower girls and the ring bearers. And then it was my turn. I froze in my spot. I couldn't do this! Edward was mistake in wanting this. He wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't realize what he was getting himself into. If I let now, I'd be saving him. He'd thank me later.

"You're going to make a wonderful bride," my father said from my side. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Charlie grinned at me and I couldn't help but reciprocate it. He was always so happy. "I'm so proud of you."

The flower girl's burst through the doors and skipped down the aisle. "That means so much coming from you."

"I'd hope so," he said with a chuckle. I saw Ayden arm in arm with Rose's little boy cousin. I smiled at them both. Ayden waved and then pointed at the pillow in his hands, on which my wedding band sat. I gave him and thumbs up and he gave one back. Clearly he'd been given instructions to stand in his place until told to move. He was such a good listener.

When Ayden left, I began breathing hard. I couldn't tell if it was just me, or if it was incredibly hot. I fanned myself lightly before turning to my father. "It's hot," he said simply.

He then looped his arm through mine and took a step forward. "I guess I have to give you off now."

"Only if you want to dad," I reminded him, stepping up beside him.

"I've had enough of you Bells, Edward can have you," he said with a laugh but he squeezed my elbow with his. I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He blushed, and then led the way.

The door was covered in pink plastic, so I couldn't see through it like usual. It wasn't until I stepped outside that I saw the magnificence that was Alice's decor. My jaw dropped immediately. I saw hundreds of flowers all at once. Charlie stepped out underneath a giant archway, made up of lilies. A white cloth was set out as our path down the aisle. Along it were small bushels of pink and purple flowers, while yellow ones were scatted everywhere from the flower girls. The wedding attendants sat on white benches that were lined with pink lace and purple ribbons. My eyes trailed up the aisle and it was then I spotted the gazebo. Lights were hung up white lilies were placed in decorative patterns along the gazebo, giving it an awe inspiring affect. But the most important thing about it was that Edward stood there, front and center. And he only had eyes for me. I felt myself blush crimson at the sight of him and I became incredibly hot.

We stepped onto the cloth and Charlie let me down the aisle slowly. I wanted to let go of Charlie and charge down the aisle, but apparently we were going to do this by the book. Though it felt like years, we finally made it to the gazebo steps. Charlie helped me onto the first one and then Edward came and helped me up all the way. Charlie gave me a reassuring squeeze before going to take his seat. I suddenly felt like a lost child. I wanted to scream for my daddy to come back, but I bit my lip and remained strong. I need to stop being such a damn wuss. It was making me get very hot and uncomfortable, I need to calm down or I'd work myself up.

"I've never seen a more beautiful woman," Edward whispers in my ear before turning me to face the minister.

I blushed hard at this. God, I need to stop getting all worked up. It's already so damn hot out. The minister gets the attention of the attendants, but I start to loose focus. He's speaking so fast, and I'm already so flustered. And it's really starting to get hot outside. The minister is talking again, looking directly at Edward while he reads out of his book. I look at Edward, wondering what's going on. Edward turns to me, grins, and says "I do."

_Oh. That's what's going on._ I look back at the minister. I at least know what's going on next. At least, I think I do. I can't really remember though…it's so fucking hott, I feel like I'm on fire. As pretty as those lights are, they must be a 1000 degrees because they're burning me up.

The minister starts going on and on to me, I nod my head. And then I hear those words they say in every movie, I open my mouth and say, "I do," but breathing, thinking, speaking, and being _on fire_ do not all combine. Because as soon as I let out the energy it took to speak, I stumble backwards and everything goes black. _It's just so fucking hott._

_HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! Please review guys, I got almost half the reviews for chapter 3 that I got for chapter 2. I guess that means you're getting cliffys for a while now =] Did you like the chapter? Feedback please! I also have some great big surprises for next chapter and the chapter after. I mean, I'll always be surprising you, but these are HUGE! For now, we're going to have major ones later on. Love you guys, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	5. Special Guest

_Story of My Life_

Disclaimer: I honestly dont own Twilight. Wish I did :/  
Author's Note: _Saying I love you really doesn't seem like enough. Well, it's all I can do for now! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You're so awesome, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I got a review that mentioned I was going in and out of present tense. Yea, about that...I sorry! I'm trying to work on that, but last chapter was the worst it's ever been for me in a very long while. Hope that didn't both you too much! I'll go back and edit it after this chapter is posted._

_I listen to _Don't Trust Me_ by _3Oh!3_ the ENTIRE time I wrote this chapter. Go listen to it, it's hilarious. Watch it on Youtube, this one kid did a video to it and I died. From laughter that is!_

EDWARD'S POV

Time stood still.

Bella said it. _I do. _She said those magic words! That famous phrase. Two perfect words. She agreed to be with me through sickness and health, for richer or poorer. She put all her trust in me. She wanted to start a family with me. She wanted to grow old with me. She believed I would be a good husband. She agreed to a life with me, forever. And our life together was going to be _perfect_.

Clearly, I spoke to soon.

When I turned to smile at my beautiful bride I was not met with the sight I expected. What I expected was Bella to be smiling back at me, ready for her kiss. Instead, I turned to see Bella stumbling backwards with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

I acted on instinct. I reached out and Bella fell right into my arms. I landed on my knees, but Bella was fine and that's all that mattered. Her eyes were closed shut and her breathing was heavy. My heart rate accelerated. I had no idea what the hell was going on. And the fact that everyone was freaking out around me did not help my nerves.

"Bella, what's wrong, Bella," I cried into her ear. She didn't respond. Instead she kept breathing deeply. I lifted a hand to her face in an attempt to wake her. When I touched her skin I instantly noticed how hot she was. I had to get her out of this heat. She was suffering. Even though she was nearly five months pregnant, I lifted her with ease. The crowd that had gathered around us parted like the red sea as I walked with Bella towards my house.

Alice threw the back door open and lead me into the living room. "Put Bella on the couch, I'm going upstairs to get her something else to wear."

Leave it to my sister to worry about Bella's wardrobe after she faints. I did as Alice instructed and placed Bella delicately down on the couch. Carlisle was quick to join us. "Let me take a look at her," he said in one breath. He was obviously concerned about Bella and the baby's health. I moved aside so I could give him enough space to inspect Bella properly.

Standing in the background was a bad idea. As I watched my father look over my wife, I felt an ache in my heart. Bella laid there, the only movement she mad was her chest as it rose and fell her heavy breathing. What could have happened? What if she was hurt? What would I do with myself? She promised me forever and I didn't even get a glimpse. She couldn't leave me! Not now! Not ever. I wouldn't have this. I _couldn't_ have this happen.

"Is she alright," I asked after a long moment of silence. Carlisle motioned for me to come kneel beside him. I did so within less than five seconds. "Please tell me she's alright."

"She appears to be," Carlisle explained to me slowly. "But I don't have much to work with here."

"She has to be okay," I told him irrationally. "She told me she would be there for me. Through _everything_. She promised we'd raise our children together, in a happy home. How could our home be happy if she's not there? What does she expect me to do if I lose her?"

Carlisle didn't have the answers I was looking for. He could only smile at me apologetically. "I'm going to speak to the wedding party, stay with her. If she doesn't wake in five minutes, we're going straight to the hospital."

I only gapped at Carlisle's now retreating form. The hospital? If we went to the hospital that would mean this was serious. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to picture Bella lying in a hospital bed. I'd seen her there before; it was not a pretty sight. It hurt to watch her lying there, with no way of helping her. I felt so useless. I was supposed to protect her. I suppose to make sure nothing like this ever happened. Every time she hurt, it meant I had failed her. She didn't deserve a man who couldn't do something as simple as keep her safe. Bella deserved much better. But I couldn't think like that. She'd be angry if she ever heard me say that. So I pushed the thoughts from my mind. All I could so was wait. Well, maybe I could plead. I could plead with God to let this mean nothing. He'd have to hear me.

I grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and squeezed it tightly before I began. It had been a long time since I prayed, but I still knew how to do it.

"I know that I don't speak to you much God, nor have I done things you would be proud of, but I'm not talking to you for me. I'm talking to you for my wife, Isabella. I'm sure you know her and how she has a nasty habit of getting hurt. I wanted to talk to you about that," I sighed heavily, feeling my eyes grow wet with tears. Bella's breath remained shallow and jagged. My heart cringed at the sound. "I need you to fix that. Bella's going to be a mommy again and I can't have her getting hurt anymore. Our little Ayden has already seen his momma in too much pain. It hurts too many people when she hurts, my self especially. I know this may be a lot to ask of you but please, leave her alone. Now I don't want to offend you. And I don't want you out of her life, I'd never wish for that. You need to watch over whenever I'm not there. But can we leave it at that? All I ask is for you to keep Bella safe and coming home to me every night. Just let this little thing mean nothing. Let Bella be okay. I don't think I can take much more."

I looked up at the ceiling once I was done. I don't know if I expected to see God's face or something, but I looked up nonetheless. He didn't speak to me. His face was not staring down at me. All I saw was the elaborate pink decorations Alice had hung earlier. Had I actually expected God to speak to me? _No, of course not_. I sighed heavily and shifted my weight.

"You're so cute," came a small voice from my side. I whipped my head around quickly to stare directly into those warm, beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with. Bella laughed at my expression.

"How do you feel? Are you okay? Are you thirsty," I asked her quickly. I tried to ignore the fact she was already making fun of me. She had been awake for not even a minute and I've already got her laughing at me. "Let me get you some water."

"Too late, I've got some," Rose said from the doorway. We turned to look at her. She shuffled into the room with the glass in her hands. Rose knelt down next to me and handed the glass over to Bella. I helped Bella sit up before she took a sip of her water. She proceeded to drink the whole thing in one gulp. Rose laughed.

"Thirsty Bells?" She asked while raising her brow. Bella only nodded before taking in a deep breath. "Your lucky you married a guy who has fast enough reflexes her can keep up with your clumsy self."

"I'm lucky, but for a lot of other reasons," Bella assured Rose. I couldn't hide the smirk that crept over my lips. As happy and fine as Bella seemed, I was still very worried. Just a few moments ago I was praying to God for her to wake up and be alight. _Thank you_, I silently whispered to him.

"You're awake!" Alice shrieked from the top of the stairs. The three of us who were still sane rolled our eyes. Alice charged down the stairs and practically knocked me over to get to Bella. Her little hands were flying all over the place, assessing Bella and making sure she was alright. "Oh my god, you scared me."

"Sorry," Bella shrugged, but her cheeks were beat red. It was quite obvious she was embarrassed by this.

"Look, let's get you changed so you're not suffocating in that dress anymore," Alice said, heaving Bella off the sofa. I went to protest but Bella saw me and gave me a look. I closed my mouth and glared at my sister. She didn't know the first thing about dealing with a faint victim. You don't make them get up and get changed.

"I'll be back in a minute, and then we can go greet our guests," Bella bent down to whisper in my ear. I didn't get a chance to tell her she should just rest, because Alice dragged her out of the room at top speed. I grumbled and moved to sit on the couch, Rose mimicked the action.

"She's so ridiculous," I groaned.

"You know, I'm sure Bella wants to just act like none of this happened," Rose said thoughtfully. "I mean, she's probably embarrassed and blaming herself for it. You know Bella, she thinks everything is her fault."

"But it's not her fault!" I said loudly. Rose glared at me as if she was contemplating my murder. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked being yelled at. Especially if she did nothing wrong. "I'm sorry. It's just, well Bella always blames herself. And it's generally never her fault. This is obviously a situation that isn't her fault! I mean, she fainted. How is she supposed to control that?"

"I don't know," Rose said with a shrug. She looked her nails before giving me more of an answer. "I know Bella though and she's just going to want to go back outside and go on with her wedding. Just let her."

"She fainted Rose, did you miss that part?" I asked her incredulously. The only thing Bella was going to do is go upstairs and rest. The last thing she needed to do in her condition was walk around in hundred degree weather.

"Edward," Rose gave me that look again and I immediately turned away from her. "Don't even think of talking to me like I'm stupid. We both know where that will get you."

"Sorry," I muttered again. It wasn't intentional. She just didn't understand the seriousness of this. Okay, she probably understood that this was serious. But Rose didn't see it from my point of view. This is my _wife_ we're talking about. She is the love of my life. If anything happened to her, and I mean anything, it would kill me. And that can't happen since there's a baby on the way and we've already got Ayden. I couldn't imagine a life without Bella and I didn't want to imagine that for our children.

"I understand you're nervous because Bella's condition," Rose started off slowly. I nodded my head rapidly. "But if Bella is willing to go outside, you have to let her. This is her big day and she wants to share it with everyone. If you see her getting tired, breathing really heavy or anything like that, then you are allowed to step in. But as of right now, Bella is fine. Carlisle said if she woke up, we'd just play it by ear. You need to ease up a little bit. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

She was right. Of course she was right. I knew that I had to go along with this. Because if I did, Bella would be happy. And I swore to make her happy for the rest of my life. "I know."

"Good boy," Rose patted my on the shoulder before standing. "I'm going to go greet you adorning public and let Carlisle now we're ready to celebrate."

I only nodded my head. I had to be thankful of Rose. She put me in perspective before I made an ass of myself in front of my wife. _M y wife_. I'd already begun saying it, but I hadn't actually thought about it fully. This was exactly what we wanted. We were bonded to one another for the rest of our lives. We didn't need a wedding to tell us that, but it made it 'official' and that made Bella happy. And I ultimately was happy when she was. It sounded sappy, but it was the God honest truth. Bella was all I needed in this world. Every part of her. Including our children. My life was finally coming together and it was all because of that brown-eyed beauty.

"Care to dance?" Bella's voice caught my attention. She was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her dress. She'd swapped her tight-fitting, extravagant wedding dress for a looser dress that fell above her knees. She had on a pair of flip flops and all the hair was pulled away from her face. Alice was probably very disgruntled with how simple Bella looked, but I couldn't help but be amazed. She took my breath away.

I rose and moved to her side before speaking. I took her into my arms and held her close to me. "I will do whatever makes you happy."

Her little hands found there way to my face. She looked my directly in the eye, "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Marie _Cullen_," I breathed, kissing her temple.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," Bella said, pulling away from her. Upon hearing her words the smiled dropped from my face. I stared at her, complexly confused and offended. "Oh my God Edward, I didn't mean to say it like that!"

I let out of huge sigh of relief. "Then what do you mean?"

"Well," she said slowly as she turned away from me shyly. I couldn't really tell why she looked away. "Since I went retarded," now I could. She knows, all to well, that I hate it when she speaks badly of herself. I think the world of her and it's insulting for her to belittle herself constantly.

"I didn't really get a chance to say I do," she went on. "And I mean, that's the biggest part of the day."

"You want to say it again," I asked.

She looked back at me with a huge smile spread across her face. I swear she hopped a little, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. Despite how funny it was. She nodded her head rapidly at me. "Please Edward?"

"What did I say before?"

"You wanted Alice to plan your next party," she asked me, her voice questioning.

"Of course little brother," Alice says as she passes by us, heading for the backyard.

"I'm not younger," I called after her.

"I was born first," she turned back around to look at me, her little hands firmly placed on her hips.

Bella stood as my side, giggling at the ridiculousness of the conversation between my sister and me. I groaned loudly, "You were born _five_ minutes earlier."

"Which makes me five minutes older, _little_ brother," she quipped. "Now, if you're done being a dumby, I'm going to tell the minister what's going on and making sure everyone is situated and ready for you."

"I am not—"

I went to say I wasn't a dumby and I was going to ask her who the hell said dumby anymore, but Bella stepped between us and cut me off. "Thanks Alice, you're the best."

"Thanks B, I'll see you soon," Alice blew Bella a kiss and then glared at me evilly before dashing out of the house to set off on her little mission. I stuck my tongue out of her, but it was useless, she didn't see the gesture. Bella turned back to me, shaking her head.

"You two are such babies," she said with a giggle. I snaked my arms around her waist again and pulled her close to me. I dropped a kiss to her forehead before answering.

"But I'm a cute baby, so it's okay," I informed her.

"I guess you're right," she said, faking a sigh. I nudged her rib lightly and she began to laugh. "Stop, that tickles!" I continued. "Edward! Okay, okay. You are more than right!"

"That's always nice to hear," I replied with a smirk. We stood together, enjoying the comfortable silence, for a few moments. But I came to my senses quickly. If I wanted to get Bella home to rest, I'd have to get this all done, and soon. "I guess we've kept our guests waiting long enough?"

"Probably," she replied. "But they can wait just a little longer, right?"

Before I had a chance to say anything, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. Instinctively I grabbed her face and deepened the kisses. My hands were quick to roam, one moving to play with her hair while the other went to rest on her waist. Her hands moved through my hair rapidly, while her tongue glided across my bottom lip. I gasped and her tongue flitted into my mouth. We battled for dominance and of course, I let her win. She was an incredible kisser. And I hated it when she broke away from me. but I saw her gasping for air and my mind went crazy.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get Carlisle? Bella!"

She raised her hand and put a finger to my lips. After taking one deep breath and letting it out, she spoke. "I'm fine, I promise. But I know you're worried, so I'll talk to Carlisle after the minister says you're allowed to _kiss the bride!_"

The offer was very tempting. And Bella truly wanted it. It's not like I had a choice to deny her. I promised her _always_. "You make a good offer."

"I'm happy to hear that!" She beamed, pecking me on the lips before heading for the back door. I followed her silently. When we walked under the archway of lilies we came into view of the whole party standing there, waiting for us. At once they erupted into applause and Bella went beat red. I took her by the hand and led her back up to the alter.

Everyone sat back down once we had stopped in front of the minister. I turned towards him, Bella's hand firmly gripped in my own. He repeated the words to her once more and Bella smiled brightly at him. I kept my eye on her, making sure she didn't stumble over once more. I'd been so focused on making sure she was okay, I almost missed Bella pledge her life to me. She noticed this and squeezed my hand.

"I do," she said directly to me.

The minister clapped his hands together, a warm smile spread across his old wrinkled face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And I did just that.

Hours later, Bella and I were just about ready to call it a night. Bella had kept to her promise and spoke with my father right after the service. She looked better and he assured me everything was fine. He said she must have had a heat flash and in her condition it caused her to faint. He told me it was common for women during the summer. That didn't help ease my nerves. I made sure to keep Bella hydrated and out of the sun for the most part.

"I'm beat," she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in agreement.

We were sitting at the main table with her father. He was talking animatedly to us about this woman he'd been speaking with lately. Her name was Sue…Clearwater? We'd met her daughter and son briefly. The boy seemed extremely pleasant, but the girl didn't appear to be the same way. She came across as very bitter. According to Alice this girl went through a really bad break-up and wasn't very trusting of people at this point. How my sister knew that, I couldn't tell you. But it did make sense.

After we met them, my father went about showing off Bella to my extended family while I mingled with others. Everyone asked if Bella was okay and how the pregnancy was coming along. We'd spent a lot of time doing this and not much time together. It wasn't until Alice demanded we have our first dance that Bella and I spent more than five minutes together. We managed to avoid being separated after that and found our way to a table.

Bella sat on my lap and I had a firm grip on her waist. She leaned into me and sighed heavily. "Dad, you're falling."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her, absolutely baffled. Charlie wasn't the most aware person I knew. He was a wonderful father and a great grandpa, I couldn't be luckier to be inheriting him, but he was what I liked to call oblivious. "I'm not moving at all Bells."

"Ugh, daddy don't be so silly," Bella laughed at him. "I meant that you're starting to really like this lady."

"I am not!" Charlie replied in an outraged tone. I only laughed at him. We all knew he'd fallen, hard, for this Sue woman. I was happy for the guy. He deserved love.

"Yes, you—"

"Momma, momma," Ayden ran up to us and began to tug on Bella's dress. Bella took his little hands in hers and looked down at him.

"Hun, momma was talking," she explained to him. "remember we said we weren't going to interrupt all the time?"

"Momma, it's important!" He cried, his little eyes looking around frantically. He took my hand in his. "Daddy, you wont like this."

"What, what are you talking about Ayden?" Bella asked him. "I'm sorry, what's so important baby? Tell momma!"

He took in a deep breath, "Momma I saw someone. Someone we don't like no more."

Instantly my whole body went rigid. Bella turned to look at me, her eyes wide with fear. "I'll kill that asshole if he comes anywhere near you."

"Edward, no, don't do anything. Charlie will handle," she said in a very panicked voice. "Right dad?"

"Of course Bells," Charlie said standing, our previous conversation completely forgotten. Bella slid off my lap and picked Ayden up and held her close to her chest. I stepped in front of her and scanned the crowd. I didn't see any unwanted faces. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. I was just about ready to leave them and search for the fucking prick when someone spoke up from behind us.

"Am I too late to voice my objection?"

_Oh my god! Who is the asshole who wants to voice an objection? I guess you'll have to read and find out! Since I was a douche and posted this two days later, I'll be posting chapter 6 on Wednesday. Believe me, LOTS of drama!! And then you'll get a teensy bit of fluff. If you're good reviewers that is! Lol, love you guys!_


	6. I Want to Talk

_Story of My Life _

_Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Twilight. Wish I did :/  
Author's Note:_ _I have to say, the reviews were lacking for the last chapter. Was it not good? I liked it! Well, that's all that really matters. Tehehe. No, I want YOU guys to enjoy this story just as much as me! which is why we have a special guest in the this chapter. And I must say only one person guessed right. So kudos to kaycross1184 for guessing right! GO VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! And because I'm a whore I updated on Thursday, not Wednesday. I hope you guys can forgive me sadface sadface pout pout?! I'll give you a treat if you dooo!_

"_Am I too late to voice my objection?"_

I froze at the sound of this intruder's voice.

Charlie froze as well and I felt Edward tense beside me. At once, we all turned around to look them in the face. My heart sank at the sight.

It was her.

My _mother._

I had dreamt this would happen. Well, it was more of a nightmare. In my dream, she came here with a mission. She wanted to break Edward and me up. And she did. Quickly she won over Edward. She convinced him I was still a drug addict and was going to kill our baby. Edward then turned on me, saying I was the biggest mistake of his life and he never wanted to see me again. He called me dirt and told me that _'the kid wasn't his'_ and my heart broke. He left and I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. And Renee cackled in the background, like the Wicked Witch of the West. Then I would wake up and realize, it was just a dream. But _this_ wasn't. She was really here.

"Renee," my father was the first one to find his voice.

My eyes shifted from my father, who looked incredibly uncomfortable, to my mother who appeared to be at ease. She looked no different than when I last saw her. Mine and Ayden's absence took no toll on her life. In fact, it probably made it a lot easier. She was dressed like a street-walker. Her jeans were too tight for a woman her age and her red halter top's neckline plunged much too low. And the fact she had on clear high heels made me gag. She paid my father no mind; instead her eyes were focused on Edward and me.

I looked to my husband, praying he could solve this situation. But his eyes were narrowed at my mother. Clearly he was annoyed by her presence. Renee was glaring back at him, an evil smile stretched across her withered face. The drugs were aging her quickly.

"You know, it really hurt me to find out about this wedding," Renee began, moving towards us. "My only child is getting married and I didn't even receive so much as a phone call, let alone an invitation."

There were so many things I wanted to say to her. All these years, she never once gave a damn about me. She was more important than I was. Her love life came first. If I didn't have anything to eat for breakfast, lunch or dinner, that was my own damn problem. She didn't have time to feed me. She was too busy falling in love with men who used her. While she was getting high and beaten up by her boyfriend, I was struggling in school. I was falling in with a bad crowd, but she wasn't there to even notice. Not like she would care if she had noticed. So, why now did she decide to _care_? Did she honestly hate me so much that she'd try to sabotage my wedding? Had that been her intent on coming?

"You know what Renee, today is not the right day for this," Charlie began, moving in towards my mother. I did not fail to see the broken look he wore. It pained him, more than it ever would pain me, to see my mother. She had been the love of his life, his pride and joy. He bestowed everything in her and she threw it back at him. He looked at the woman Renee had become and he blamed himself. Charlie believed that he failed my mother and me and that's why we left. That was more than enough to wound a man's ego. Even though Charlie had found interest in another woman, it would take a very long time to heal the wound Renee left in his heart.

"Oh Charlie, don't give me that bullshit," Renee backed away from him, her arms raised. "I will do whatever the damn I please. And this is what I feel like doing, right now. I couldn't give a fuck if it's a 'bad time' for you."

"What's gotten in—?"

Edward cut Charlie off quickly. "Who the hell do you think you are? You come into _my_ house, on _my_ wedding day, and think _you_ can speak to my father like that? You've got to be high as all hell to think your little plan is going to work out."

Renee laughed directly in his face, "You would know about people being high. I mean, fuck, you're married to Bella, aren't you?"

I never imagined Edward having a desire to hit a woman, but the look in his eyes clearly exhibited how much he wanted to punch my mother in the face. I stepped in front of him, to assure he wouldn't do so. No matter how badly I wanted him to.

When I was sure Edward was as calm as possible I handed Ayden off to him, turned away from them and then focused my eyes on my mother. She really did have bad timing. Not like I ever had intentions of seeing her again. I'd dealt with a lot of shit today and it wasn't even 6 pm. I really had not wanted any more added onto this already stressful day. And seeing my mother and fighting with her was most certainly stressful.

"Why are you here?" I asked the question we were all dying to know the answer to.

"It's quite simple, you see," she turned away from me and moved towards the table we'd just recently vacated. She plopped down into one of the seats and stretched out. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue. "You think just because you don't live with me anymore Isabella, that I don't know what's going on in your life."

I heard Edward snort behind me. I found no humor in this. "Oh, like you knew what went on my life when I _did_ live with you?"

"Clearly," she replied as if it were common knowledge.

I felt my hands settle on my hips as I glared daggers at her. "You knew nothing. You were in your own little world, where everything revolved around Renee. The only time you came to me was if you needed one of two things, drugs or money. Most of the time, you wanted both. You knew nothing then and you know nothing now."

Something I said sparked an emotion in Renee, for she stood up quickly and stepped in towards me. "Is that really what you believe? That I was fucking oblivious."

"I'd rather believe you were oblivious than think you let me live like that," I replied angrily. "Because if you knew anything, you'd know how fucked up my life was."

"It still is," Renee replied, pointing towards my swollen belly. "Once a whore, always a whore."

Edward may have the restraint not to strike my mother, but I sure as hell didn't. Her words lit a fire under me that I feared would never be put out. My hand acted on instinct, reaching up and slapping Renee clear across her face. She staggered backwards, clutching her swollen cheek. Her eyes were black as she stared back at me. In a split second, the situation went from controlled to chaotic. She lunged forward at me, but Charlie caught her in time. Edward grabbed me from behind and pulled us away from my parents.

I didn't want to go. I wanted to go right back there and beat the shit out of my mother. Who the hell did she think she was? How dare she speak to me like that! How dare she blatantly lie to my face? She didn't know a thing about me! She didn't give a shit. Why lie? What point was there?

"Let me talk to her," I said, ripping my arm out of Edward's grasp. He looked to me with panic stricken eyes.

"She'll hurt you," he said feebly. I shook my head at him. He worried about me, far too much. I started backing away from him, towards my parents who were currently arguing loudly. I needed answers and standing around was not going to help me get them. "Bella, she will hurt you."

"No more than she already has," I said to him over my shoulder.

I knew Edward was going to follow me, but I didn't pay him any attention. He could not change my mind on this. I had to speak with my mother. I had to get some things off my chest.

I walked up to find my father forcing Renee into a seat. She was cursing at him angrily, bitching at him for reprimanding her. Charlie didn't seem to care. When they noticed my approach, their postures changed. Renee attempted to stand, while Charlie became more defensive. He forced her back into her seat once more and stood in front of her, in means to keep her from attacking me. I laughed at his attempt.

"I want to talk to her," I told Charlie. He wore the same expression Edward had. He thought this was a bad idea as well. I didn't care though. This was my decision, not theirs.

"Bells," Charlie shook his head at me, "I already called some of the boys from the station. They'll be here in twenty to pick her up and make sure she never comes back."

"That gives us plenty of time to talk," I told him. He looked at me like he believed I was crazy. I laughed lightly at his look. "Please, I need to do this dad."

"Bella," I turned to see Edward standing right behind me. His eyes were pleading for me to stop. I sighed heavily. I hated going against Edward's wishes, but he had to understand I needed to do this. I'd been carrying around my past for so long. Talking to Renee would get the rest of the dead weight lifted from my shoulders. It would relieve me and allow me to fully move on.

I took a step closer to my husband and grabbed hold of his hands. "I promise you, I will be fine. There is nothing she can do or say that will hurt me now. I have you."

He looked into my eyes for a long while before nodding his head. He understood my needs and, as always, was willing to give in to them. "We can leave once you're done."

"Thank you," I breathed before standing on my tip-toes to kiss his lips. He held my waist in his hands in order to kiss me tenderly. I smiled against his lips before pulling away and coming back down to deal with the hellish reality that was my mother.

"Momma," Ayden spoke out.

_Ayden_.

How had I managed to forget my own son in all of this craziness? He is the one person I am responsible for when things get out of control! How was I going to bring another child into this world when I lost track of the one I already had? I was the second worst mother in existence, my own being the first.

I spun on my heel to see Ayden standing at Edward's feet. He had his left thumb stuck in his mouth and his eyes were looking down on the ground. I knew the reason for his actions immediately. He was scared. Very, very scared. I knelt down in front of him and pulled him to my body.

"Grandma's here…" He whispered into my ear. I squeezed his little body tighter. "Momma, does that mean _he's_ here?"

I stiffened at his words. I had prayed, night and day, that Ayden wouldn't remember him. But of course I had been wrong. Ayden's memory proved to be brilliant, because he hadn't seen Billy Black in nearly 10 months, yet he sat her quivering as if he'd seen him just yesterday. As if it all happened just yesterday.

"I promise baby, you're safe," I spoke surely. Nothing would happen to Ayden, never again. I would never fail him again. Edward would never fail Ayden. He would always be there to protect us. To keep us safe.

"I'm scared momma," Ayden cried, his tears dropping onto my shoulder blade. I don't think it's possible, but in the moment I held Ayden tighter than ever before.

"Don't be scared baby," I finally said while pulling back to look into his eyes. "Go sit with daddy. I have to talk to your grandma. I promise I'll be back in a few minutes, then we're gonna go home."

Ayden latched onto my once more, but only for a short moment. When he pulled away, his little hands found their way to mine. "Will you and daddy read me a story?"

"Of course baby," I said without a beat. Ayden nodded his head at me before letting go of me and moving to stand with Edward. I took in a deep breath and replaced me thoughts. After a moment, I stood up to see Renee standing beside Charlie.

"You've got five minutes," Charlie warned me.

"Thank you," I said to him before walking past the two of them towards the woods that surrounded the Cullen household. "Follow me mom."

She did as I asked. I kept walking until we were well out of hearing range. I stopped abruptly and turned to glare at my mother. I had years worth of ranting to let out on her.

"I don't know what you were thinking by coming here. Clearly, you _weren't _thinking. Because if you had used any common sense, you would have realized this would end badly."

"Badly how?" She said, somewhat interested by my statement.

"You just don't get it," I half-laughed. She stared at me blankly. I threw my hands up in the air before continuing, "I'm _done_ with you mom. If my leaving wasn't enough of a message of that, this is. You're not a part of me anymore. You have no influence over me, no part in my heart. You mean nothing to me now. You've wronged me for the last time."

"Don't talk to me like you're better than me," Renee said quickly. "You're the one who's fucked up Bella. You are a drug addict who's going to have two kids before you're even 19. You're the one who tried to kill yourself. No one loved you. You had no friends, because no one wanted to play with the freak. You're the failure, not me. I did everything I could with you. I tried Bella, but there was no helping you."

I bit my lip. Even though I told Edward nothing Renee said could hurt me, that wasn't true. Her words were the truth, the painful, ugly truth. I'd been trying to forget my life before Forks, but it was very hard to do so with these painful reminders. I wanted to tell her she was lying, that people did love me, but I couldn't find the words. I couldn't see a reason to fight. She was right. I had been wrong to confront her.

I turned away from her, unable to continue this conversation. "You're such a coward Bella."

She was right, again.

"That's why you came here," she continued her little monologue, "You didn't leave because of me. You were afraid of yourself. You thought you could be better up here with your father. Well, let me tell you something," she was standing closely behind me; I could feel her breath on my neck, "this wont last."

She was…wrong.

I caught a hold of Edward's eyes. He was watching us intently, his eyes fixated on me. Even from here, I could sense what he was feeling. He was concerned, worried for me. All he wanted was for things to be better. He loved me, with his whole heart. He wished for my happiness. Which made Renee _wrong._ I was loved. I had gotten better. I wasn't afraid anymore. This was going to last.

After looking into Edward's bright emerald orbs, I turned to Renee with new found confidence. "I feel bad for you."

"Excuse me?" She said with a snort. "Sorry for me? What for?"

"You don't know what it's like to be in love," I told him simply. "You don't know what _life_ is like. You're stuck playing your games, passing it by. You never stopped to actually enjoy it, and that makes me feel sorry for you. You'll never appreciate anything. That's a shame."

"I've been loved by many," She tried to assure me.

"You've never been in love," I said, shutting her down. "Love makes you a better person. Love shifts your world. It teaches you to grow. The only thing you've grown into, Renee, is a big baby."

"I am not," Renee said in a futile attempt to defend herself. But she didn't get a chance to further her defense, because the familiar sound of a cop car blared loudly from the Cullen driveway. I smirked at her.

"I believe your ride is here," I said to with my back turned, without so much as a look back. She didn't deserve one.

Edward and Ayden met me half way, while Charlie breezed past me to assist Renee to the cop car. I threw my arms around my husband and my son and pulled myself tight against them.

"Can we go home now?" I said exasperatedly.

"And read my story!" Ayden cheered.

"Yes, of course we can," Edward informed us. I grinned up at him goofily. "I'll go tell the guests we're leaving. We'll need to make our rounds and say good-bye, of course."

He handed Ayden to me before he started to walk away. He stopped only a few feet away from us and turned back to look, "I have a surprise for you after we read Ayden's story."

I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. The awful encounter with my mother only moments before was now forgotten. Ayden and I looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Surprise?"

_So sorry I posted this a day late! I hope you don't sever my head? Cause that'll probably ruin the whole story and what not…Well, I love you guys! If you have an ideas for this story, please PM me and let me know. I love hearing from you guys! So REVIEW!!! Also, VOTE ON MY POLL! It's on my profile ___


	7. Story Time Repost

_Story of My Life _

_Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Twilight. Wish I did :/  
Author's Note:_ _So…I've been gone for over four moths. At lot has happened in that time. I went to prom. Graduated high school. Went on vacation. Got in a lot of fights with friends, family and the boyfriend. And now I'm about to start college. Let's see if I can manage to update weekly, rather than every four months. No promises!_

***NOTICE *** I need a BETA for this story who will KEEP ME ON TRACK. I need someone who is great with grammar, who can come up with ideas, and who can kick ym lazy ass into shape. If you love this story and believe you have those qualities, please send me a PM _IMMEDIATELY_. I need you!

When we got home, Ayden ran inside the house and charged up the stairs and into his room. He clearly had not forgotten our promise to read him a story. Edward and I followed him up the stairs at a slower pace. Once we walked into Ayden's room, we were greeted with the sight of the little monster tossing books left and right in search of a story. Had this been any other day, I would have scolded my son for his obnoxious behavior, but today was not like every other today. Today was my wedding day and I honestly didn't have any energy left to scold. So I grabbed my husband by the hand and flopped down onto Ayden's little bed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his chest. After another minute or two of searching Ayden wound up picking his usual story, Cat in The Hat. He threw himself onto the bed with us and squeeze right in between us before handing the book to Edward. Generally, he asked me to read the stories but as of late, he'd been begging for Edward to read. Today was no different. As soon as the three of us were settled, Edward began reading.

"The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play," Edward said, all in the theatrical tone he'd become accustom to using for Ayden. I let my eyes drift closed as I listened on. Ayden was squeezing my hand tight and mumbling along with Edward, not fully memorized…yet.

Out of no where someone began shaking my shoulders. I lazily cracked open an eye to see Edward's smiling face looking down at me. "Hello beautiful."

"Did I fall asleep?" My voice was groggy. He nodded his head at me, biting his lip. I turned my head to see Ayden's face buried in his pillow, thumb shoved in his little mouth. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. My son was quite adorable.

I untangled myself from the sheets and sat up. "How long as I out for?"

"You fell asleep after the first line," Edward said with a laugh, sitting down on the edge of the bed by my feet. He took them into his hands and began to lightly massage them as he continued. "Ayden had me read Cat once more after we finished, and then he had me make up a story to tell him."

"You had to create a story for him?" I asked, astounded by Ayden's request. Edward nodded his head in response. "What story did you make up?"

"I'll tell you it soon enough, but right now we have other things to tend to," he said, dropping my feet in order to stand up. I just stared up at him as if he'd grown a second head.

He rolled his eyes at my look. "I promise you're going to like these plans."

"Do they involve sleeping?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I'd just had one of the longest days of my life; all I wanted to do was curl up with my husband and go right to sleep.

"You'll see," he replied with a grin before turning away from me and walking out of the room. I grabbed one of Ayden's stuffed bears and chucked it at him, but completely missed and hit the dresser. I could hear Edward laughing at me and I glowered in his direction. He was very lucky I was too tired to beat him up or else he'd be in for it.

I leaned over and kissed Ayden's cheek tenderly before getting up and looking for Edward. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, hands on his hips. "Well, are you coming?"

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I groaned as I descended the stairs. Once I was at the last step, Edward reached out and scooped me into his arms. He lifted me up and kissed my lips lightly before placing me on the ground. He took my hand in his and began to lead me towards the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled my hand out of his.

"Bella," he nearly whined. "You need to trust me on this, now come on. If you hold us up any longer, we may not be able to enjoy your surprise."

If it was a surprise, that meant I was going to like the outcome…right? Even if that meant I had to be awake at all hours going only God knows where. For Edward's sake, he better hope I like this surprise or else he'd be dealing with a very grumpy pregnant wife.

I looked to Edward once more, his eyes were pleading with me and I caved at once. I sighed heavily and extended my hand to him. He took it swiftly and smiled brilliantly at me before practically dragging me out of the house. We walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to buckle before moving to the driver's seat. Once he was in, he started the car and threw it into reverse and peeled out of my driveway. I held onto the door handle for dear life as Edward sped down my street and got onto the freeway. After a few minutes of silence, I turned to look at Edward but my attention was caught by the time on the clock. It was 4:47…AM. Where the hell were we going at practically five o'clock in the morning?

"I don't get any hints on what my surprise is, do I?" I questioned while turning the radio on.

"Of course not," Edward replied. I didn't have to look at him to see the smile spread across his face. I knew my husband, he enjoyed torturing me.

"What if I don't like it?"

"You're going to love it," was his simple response. He leaned over, changed the station and turned the volume up. It was pretty easy to tell he only did this to avert my attention and not because he actually liked the song. He wasn't the biggest fan of Taylor Swift.

I decided to play along with his game and let him 'surprise' me.

"…and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all," I sang softly along with the song. It was hard to not belt out the lyrics and do stupid hand gestures along with the words like I usually did, but I managed to contain myself. Taylor was probably my favorite female artist.

"You have a beautiful voice," Edward mused, his eyes still focused on the road. I turned to look at him incredulously. My voice was _far_ from beautiful. I sounded like a dying cat in some back alley when I sang. Edward clearly allowed his love for me to cloud his judgment because my singing was, to say the least, _bad_.

He turned and saw my disbelieving look and rolled his eyes at me. "Geez Bells, when are you going to learn to take a compliment and actually _believe _it?"

"I believe compliments," I said in protest. He gave me a look and I turned my head back to the window. "Just when there true, that's all."

"God Bella, one day you're going to realize just how amazing you are," was his last attempt at arguing. I grinned smugly in triumph.

The song played on and I went back to singing along. When it ended and some weird screamo song came on, I leaned over and began searching through the stations to find another song. Nothing good was on so I settled on an old Mariah Carrey song and turned the volume down and leaned back in my seat. I had barely closed my eyes when I felt the car come to a complete stop. I shook my head and looked around. We were in some parking deck that looked familiar but I couldn't actually remember. Edward was taking the keys out of the ignition before unbuckling himself.

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "You coming sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to," I said with a slight laugh before unbuckling and getting out of the car. Edward walked around to the back and opened his trunk. I sputtered when he began to pull out suitcases.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked my voice high with excitement. I hadn't gone on a vacation…well, _ever._

"Why yes Mrs. Cullen, we are going somewhere," he turned around to gauge my reaction. I didn't give him any chance because I threw myself at him. I began kissing his face all over all the while hugging him tightly. "So I take it this a good surprise?"

"Oh my god, yes!" I reply loudly, now bouncing on my toes. "Where are we going?"

"That," he said with a smirk, "is still a surprise."

My jaw dropped and I felt myself start to frown. He wasn't honestly going to keep this a secret any longer, was he? I am pregnant for God's sake! You don't mess with pregnant girls and their hormones. It's just not safe.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I ground out. "You tell my right now where we are going or I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Bella," he said softly, tugging at my arm. I pulled it away from him and crossed them over my chest. He stuck his bottom lip out and his emerald eyes got wide. I just narrowed my own at him. His pleading face was not going to work this time.

I glared at him for a long moment, "I am very serious."

He rolled his eyes before walking away from me. I gasped before following him quickly. He was grabbing a cart for our bags when I finally caught up with him. "You are going to tell me!"

He shook his head at me and went back to the car. He was quick to load the cart and was walking away from me for the third time in less than a minute. I stood my ground by his car. I was going to stick to my word. When he realized I wasn't following him Edward turned back around. He rubbed his temples before speaking.

"Bella, can't you just respect the fact I want to keep this a surprise for _you_?"

"What does that even mean?" I asked, not actually answering his question.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question," he stated simply.

"I know," I replied stubbornly. "Well, I guess that makes me rude. You married a rude woman. Sucks to be you!"

"Bella!" he shouted at me from across the lot. "Please, just shut up and come here? We're going to be late for our flight and then the whole surprise won't even happen. Which would mean this whole argument would have been for nothing."

He made a point. _Okay_, he was entirely right. I was being stubborn and selfish in wanting to know where we were going. This was supposed to be a big surprise for me from Edward and I was ruining it. I was just too damn impatient to handle the whole 'waiting' part of the surprise. But I was going to have to just suck it up and deal. This was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, _ever_ and of course I was ruining it. If I gave in now and went along with everything Edward said, I may just be able to salvage the situation and make up for my whole selfishness. But that is a bit of a stretch, seeing as I am standing in the middle of a parking lot staring down my husband. There really isn't a way to salvage this but I might as well try.

I gather all my dignity and march over to his side. "Thank you," Edward says after letting out a breath. I nod my head in response. He leads me inside the building that I now recognize as Sea-Tac Airport. Edward knows exactly where we are going, so I follow along silently. We drop our bags off in what feels like seconds and are on our way to the terminal directly after. Except, we don't head towards any of the terminals I recognize.

"Our flight is on a somewhat secluded airline," Edward explains as we are walking. I look at him with a confused expression. Secluded?

"We may be the only passengers on the plane," he says quickly. I just gap at him. Why in the world would we be the only passengers on the plane…? Unless it was a _private_ plane!

"Are you trying to tell me we're flying on a private plane Edward?" I ask slowly. Edward avoids my gaze and I know exactly what that means. "Edward!"

"Isabella," he retorts.

I gasp and stop in my tracks, "Oh god, this is all probably so expensive. You didn't have to do this Edward. You know I don't like it when you spend your money, or your family's money, on me! I'm a simple girl and simple things make me happy."

"Yes," he takes my hands in his and looks down at me, "but I also know that things like this will make you immensely happy and that means that money is no object. All I want to do is make you happy and you're just going to have to get used to that."

"Money doesn't make me happy."

"But I do," he quipped before leaning down to kiss my lips tenderly. "Please let me spoil you, just a little bit."

Who am I to object my husband spoiling me? I mean, I do deserve a little bit of pampering. We did _just_ get married and I am pregnant. "Fine, I guess its okay."

He smiles that crooked grin of his before picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. I can't help but laugh at his eagerness. "You're going to love this!"

I fell asleep on the plane.

That was not much of a surprise, seeing as I was pregnant and enjoyed sleep quite a bit. However, when I woke up and found myself not on a plane but inside an unfamiliar vehicle, I was a little afraid. I turn to see Edward sitting beside me. My nerves settle tremendously at this. He smiles down at me, squeezing my hand lightly before turning to look out his window. I look out my own and see the sun is shining high up in the sky. What time is it?

"It's almost ten in the morning," Edward says when he notices my wandering eyes. I gawp at him. Our flight had been at 6:00am, so I had been out for pretty much four hours.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask while rubbing my tired eyes.

"No," he said while shaking his head. "I much rather hold you while you sleep."

"You must be exhausted then!" I practically shriek. Edward hasn't slept since the night before our wedding; he's going to pass out any moment.

"I'm actually not all that tired," he said while lazily moving a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Any how, we have another trip to make."

"What do you mean _another_ trip?" I looked at him with wide-eyes.

He didn't respond. Instead the car came to a complete stop and it was then I noticed the ocean surrounding us. We were at some sort of dock. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for us. Edward stepped out first and handed the man a few bills before the man went around to the back of the car to get our luggage. I scrambled out of the car and right into Edward's arms. He held onto me while we watched our driver load our things onto a small boat.

"We're going on a boat," I ask, practically in tears. I'm terrified of boats and being on the water.

"Only for a few minutes, I promise it'll be a very short trip and I'll hold you every second of the way," Edward says sweetly before letting me go. I whimper at the lost of contact but he grabs my hand before I can say anything. He squeezes it, "I'm going to get on first and then help you in, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"The little miss is afraid of the waters?" A man I didn't even notice asks. He's standing with his hands on his hips on the boat, staring at me with a curious expression his face. It looks like he's ready to laugh at me. I frown at him. His skin is much darker than mine and Edwards, probably because he spends most of his time on the waters.

"I had a bad experience in water," I say in my own defense.

"The water is not our enemy," he explains to me, "It's those who are in it."

Edward now has his hands outstretched to help me on the boat. I take hold of one of his hands, but he maneuvers himself so he can just pull me down and into his arms. I start to squirm once I feel the rocking of the boat and his hold on me becomes tighter.

"That makes me feel much better," I finally reply.

"Don't worry, you two are safe with Carlos," the man replies before making his way over to the steering wheel. When the motor starts up I shut my eyes tight and begin to pray to God that this trip is less than five seconds.

My prayers were not answered, however, because the trip took over ten minutes. I was almost in tears by the time we docked, but Edward got me off the boat fast enough for me overcome the tears. I was ready to kiss the ground when Edward came to stand beside me.

"Never again."

"We're going to have to get home Bells," Edward replies with a laugh.

I just glower at him for a moment before grabbing one of our suitcases and beginning to walk. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No," is all I say in response, still walking away from him.

He's following me only seconds later and soon in front of me. The dock ends and at the end of it there is a trail completely secluded by all the palm trees hanging over it. He starts walking up the trail and I follow silently, taking in the area. We're only on the trail for a minute or two before it opens up and a house comes into view. It's enormous, just like the Cullen's home back in Forks and that's when I stop.

"Where are we exactly?"

Edward turns to me and smiles, "Welcome to Isle Esme."

"Your mom has an Isle?!" I practically shout at him. He nods his head.

"My father bought it for her for their anniversary. And they were gracious enough to let us spend a few days here."

I stare in absolute awe at the house. It's beautiful, absolutely stunning. I've seen less extravagant houses on the travel channel. This place just takes my breathe away. "Do you like it?"

"Oh my God Edward, it's gorgeous," I say, tears now welling in my eyes. Edward sees this and drops his bags. He's at my side, holding my face in his big, warm hands. His loving touch makes me start to actually cry.

"Bella, please don't cry," he begs me softly but it doesn't do much for my tears. No one has ever done something so sweet for me in my entire life, I can't help but cry. Edward was honestly the most perfect person alive. I couldn't have been luckier. Not to mention his parents are absolute angels for letting us stay here. I married into the best family in existence. I couldn't love the Cullen's anymore than I do now.

Edward managed to subdue my tears and get me into the house. After a few minutes of touring the place, I come to the conclusion that the Cullen's have more money than I ever expected. I was in the process of gawking at the size of the library when Edward came and found me. "I'm sure you're sleepy."

I just nod my head in response. The truth was that I was completely exhausted. I wanted to continue admiring the beauty of the house but I didn't have the energy to.

"Let's sleep then," Edward said, taking my hand in his. I allow him to direct me to the bedroom. It's lavish, just like the rest of the house. The whole room is white. The walls, the carpet, the comforter…all the furniture. And there's a view fo the ocean! One of the walls is entirely made of glass. In the middle of the room is a giant, oak four-poster bed calling my name. I only have eyes for the bed at this point.

Edward lays down first and I climb onto the bed after him, curling up against his side. He begins to play idly with my hair and a thought comes to my mind. "Tell me the story you told Ayden."

"It's a silly story Bella," he says with a laugh.

"I'd like to hear it."

He kisses my temple, "Anything for you love."

I snuggle closer to him and await my story. "There once lived a beautiful princess named Isabella," I opened one of my eyes to look at him, but his eyes were shut and he continued speaking, "she was the prettiest girl in the entire kingdom. She was smarter than the other girls, but she never gave herself the credit she deserved. Well one day, an evil dragon invaded Princess Isabella's castle, so her and Little Prince Ayden had to flee their land to be safe. They wound up at the castle of King Charlie in a far, far away kingdom. King Charlie promised the Princess and Little Prince that if they stayed in his castle they would be safe. The Princess knew King Charlie was an honest ma so she agreed. The Princess didn't realize it, but she needed to be saved once again. You see, there was a Prince who lived in a castle close to Princess Isabella's who fell madly in love with the Princess. The Prince saw the Princess for who she was. The Princess was a very sweet, gentle person that was loved by everyone. But the Princess didn't believe this. The Princess was unable to see the good inside herself and because of this, the Prince made it his mission to assure the Princess that she was, by far, the fairest maiden he'd ever laid eyes on. Little did the Prince know, this would be a very hard mission to accomplish, because the Princess was…stubborn. She didn't want to believe the things he told her. But after time, the Prince got to his Princess. Not too long after, the Prince somehow managed to win the Princesses heart. And once the Princess said she would be his, the Prince swore on his life to always protect and love his Princess and from that day on, they have lived happily ever after with Little Prince Ayden."

My mouth was hung open when Edward opened his eyes and looked down at me. He smirked slightly before turning his head away, "It's a pretty corny story…but it's all that came to mind when he asked."

"I loved it," I said in a whisper.

"Really?" He asked, turning back to look at me. I nodded my head before stretching forward to press my lips to his.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, "my Prince."

"I love you too my Princess."


	8. Honeymoon Delight

Story of My Life

_So, I am still alive. It's been what, 8 or 9 months since I updated last? Yeah, I'm sorry. I really suck. I hope everyone doesn't hate me. And that someone out there is still enjoying this story!_

Isle Esme was like heaven on earth. Edward had spent nearly three hours taking me on a tour of the island after we had woken up that morning. He showed me the beach, the safe parts of the jungle, a little river, every inch of the house (twice) and just about everything else imaginable. But my favorite place was the beach, which is why I found myself there days later.

Edward was by himself in the water, attempting to surf. Okay, he wasn't attempting, he was _actually_ surfing. It still astounded me that pretty much anything my husband put his mind to, he could do. It could be seen as a little intimidating to some, but for me it was just something to tease him about. He really had become Mr. Perfect. I didn't believe Edward was actually perfect, since no one was, but he was the closest thing to it. It was an absolute head trip to think of the person Edward was once and who he was today. Or the person I once was. I remember hearing, at some point in my life, that you become a better person when you fall in love. I believe I learned that first hand. I was lucky for Edward. He'd given me a second chance at life. But thinking about that made me think about a lot of other things. Things that shouldn't be thought of. I was supposed to be relaxing.

Edward was doing a top notch job of keeping me relaxed and content from the moment we got here. The second night we were on the island he'd planned a beautiful candlelit dinner by the beach underneath the stars. It was breath taking. He had cooked all the food himself and I was very impressed to see he knew how to cook more than just chicken soup. The next morning I had been awoken to find out Edward had a masseuse sent by boat to the island to treat me to a spa day. I was adamant on saying I did not need one, but her reminded me that Kimmi had already booked her day entirely for me, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Because I felt bad that she was already there, I agreed and thank God I did. Kimmi had given me a hot stone therapy massage first thing and I almost fell asleep I was so tranquil. I'd only ever gotten massages from Edward before, and not that his weren't amazing, but Kimmi's massage was seriously the greatest thing in existence. I wanted to get her number and see if she did house calls. Afterwards, I was given a European facial, which I had suffered through once with Alice, but this was a little more relaxing because I was alone and able to enjoy myself. When my facial was over, Kimmi managed to do something about the gruesome state my finger and toenails were in. By the time I was done, I had been hugging Kimmi, ready to beg her to never leave. Edward was still teasing me for that back, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. I was not used to such lavish things as spa days.

Now that we were at the beach, I decided to catch upon some reading while Edward did his own thing. Even though it was only Edward and I on the island, I refused to wear a bathing suit. So I was lying on my beach chair in a tank top and Sofee shorts, with a nice big hat to protect my pale skin from the unrelenting sun. To anyone else I probably looked nuts, but I was not going to be one of those pregnant girls walking around in a bikini. I was not going to go around parade my stretch marks and glorifying being pregnant. No, instead I was going to attempt to just blend in and lay back and relax.

"Hello beautiful," Edward said from my left. I turned to see him, wondering how he'd managed to sneak up on me without noticing. "What are you reading?"

He stuck his surfboard in the sand before plopping down and leaning over me to read the cover of my book. "Isn't that one of those books from that vampire series?"

I nodded my head. It was no surprise to me that Edward would recognize the book. Almost every girl our age ( though girls much younger and older than myself read it as well) could be caught reading these stories, they'd pretty much become a frenzy. "It's pretty interesting I'm enjoying the love triangle thoroughly."

"I hope that doesn't mean you're interested in one," he teased lightly, resting his head on my shoulder while scanning the page I was currently opened to.

"I mean, if you're into that kind of thing," I said with the straightest face possible. Edward scrunched his nose in disgust before laughing.

"I don't share well," was all he said before butt bumping me off my chair. I was ready to start yelling at him, when I noticed that he hadn't let me fall, but instead was holding me by my waist and pulling me on top his lap. I squirmed in his lap; he was getting my clothes all wet. "Sit still!"

I wanted to explain to him that my clothes were going to be all wet and I hated wet clothes and I was pregnant so I should not be subjected to things I hate. Plus, he was the one who got me pregnant so he _really_ shouldn't make me sit in wet clothes. Or else all my rage would turn towards him. But saying all that to him and then exerting the energy it took to be angry with Edward didn't sound like much fun. Instead I decided to sit and sulk.

"Oh don't be like that Bella," Edward pleaded, "Look I'll read the rest of the chapter to you before we go in and take our nap."

As much as I didn't like being treated like a child and being read to would certainly qualify as such, I couldn't help but debate Edward's offer. I was pretty tired and my eyes were growing weary. Being read to didn't sound so bad. In fact, it sounded quite pleasant.

"That sounds nice," I said, resting my head on his shoulder and shutting my eyes.

Edward kissed my cheek lightly before taking the book from my hands and beginning to read, with different voices for each character.

I rolled over and braced myself for a fall but wound up with pillows in my face. What happened to the sand? I blinked my eyes open to see I was in our bed, the blankets pulled tightly over me. Had I fallen asleep while Edward was reading to me? It was the most probable thing. Either that or I had been dreaming. I sat up, pushing the covers off me and saw Edward had changed me into black sweat pants and his grey Forks High School baseball shirt. I smirked before rolling out of bed. I could hear a bunch of voices out in the living room. Edward must be watching something or other on the TV.

"Honey, could you turn that down a bit," I said, popping my head out of the bedroom door. I was about to head back to bed when I noticed a bunch of suitcases leaned up against the wall and that the TV in the living room was off. Curious, I walked out into the hall. What the hell was going on?

The instant I walked into the hall one of my legs was attacked. I looked down to see a mess of curly black hair, "Ayden!"

"Mommy," he cried, clawing at my leg, begging to be picked up. I bent over and pulled him up onto my hip. Almost topping over in the process.

Edward came up and grabbed me from behind to steady me, "Surprise."

Ayden was kissing my cheek over and over again. "I missed you so much mommy!"

"I missed you pumpkin," I said before returning his kisses. As little as Ayden was, it was hard for me to hold him in my current condition. I walked to the living room and sat us down. I turned to thank Edward but he was no longer in sight.

"Momma," Ayden said, tugging at my ear. I looked at him, "Can we go a swimmings?"

"Of course we can baby," I assured him. He let go of me all together before rocketing off the couch and back into the hallway.

"Ali! Ali!" He cried as he ran. Was he talking about Alice? I stood up and followed him, absolutely confused by what was going on. I noticed the suit cases again, there was at least 10 of them. I noticed a set of Gucci bags, placed next to Ayden's notable Transformer's suitcase and assumed those were Alice's.

Alice was standing outside my bedroom door, Ayden at her feet bouncing around excitedly. "Momma said yes! Ali, I need my swimming suit! Where my swimming suit?!"

"Alice?" I asked after staring at her for a long moment. What was Alice doing here? Was this all a figment of my imagination and I was just imaging Alice and Ayden? They looked very real. Ayden was wearing the jeans Edward had bought him just last week with his favorite T-shirt, the one of Optimus Prime. I didn't understand how he managed to enjoy Transformers being so young, but nonetheless he could go on for days about Optimus and the other Autobots.

Alice must not have noticed me at first, but once I spoke her name she was beaming at me. she spread her arms out and shrieked, "Surprise!"

Alice wore giant sunglasses and a hat much like my own, but on her she looked like a little fashonista. She had on a green sundress that looked adorable against her pale skin, and had she not had her glasses on, I was sure it made her beautiful eyes just pop. I envied her ability to look stylish no matter what.

"What's going on?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Edward flew us all in to surprise you. He knew you'd miss Ayden while you were away and he thought you might like to see your friends as well," Alice explained to me while she picked Ayden up, placed him on her hip and walked towards the suitcases. She began to dig around in one before pulling out Ayden's Finding Nemo swim trunks. She shifted Ayden so he was on her back, his little arms hanging around her neck. I assumed she was looking for his Little Swimmer's diapers. "Aha," she cheered as she pulled a pair out. "Now, the sun block," she told Ayden before going back into the bag and searching.

The truth was I did miss everyone. I loved all this alone time with Edward, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't used to the quiet. With Ayden, I was used to constant noise. I welcomed the familiarity. I had missed my son terribly. I loved putting him to bed at night, waking up to him jumping up and down on my bed, and all the adorable things he did daily. It made my heart swell with joy at the fact Edward acted as if Ayden was his own son and Ayden called Edward daddy. I loved my little family. At that though, I felt my belly, _we're not going to be so little for much _longer, I thought as I idly rubbed.

I was also excited to have Alice here as well. She was, after all, my best friend. Though I did spend most of my time with Edward and Ayden, that didn't stop Alice and me from being close. She always came over and spoiled Ayden with presents and would ignore me when I yelled at her for me. Because of Alice, and Rose, I was allowed to have my girl time. I was still getting used to that, since it had never occurred when I had lived with my mother. We would watch sappy chick flicks together and cry, then gush about our boyfriends or husband on my part. It had been a while since we had gotten to do that. I'm sure Alice was itching to ask how the honeymoon was going and tell me all about Jasper. I smiled at the thought.

"Momma gets your swimming suit," Ayden instructed me, pointing towards my bedroom.

"Okay, come here you little munchkin," I said, holding my arms out to grab him. He wiggled on Alice's back before jumping off and into my arms. I stumbled back a bit but managed to stable myself. "I'll get him ready. Are you going to swim with us?"

"Pwease Ali, pwease go swimmings with us!" Ayden begged, his little lip jutted out while he batted his long eyelashes at his Aunt.

"How could I say no to a face like that?" She said with a smile, stepping forward to kiss his chubby little cheek. "I'll go see if Rosie wants to swim too," she told Ayden before looking at me. I nodded my head at her. She turned to walk towards where I assumed Rose was but she spun around quickly and enveloped me in a hug, "I'm so happy to see you!"

It was hard to hug her back, but I managed to get one arm around her. "I'm happy you're here Alice, I missed you guys."

"We missed you too."

We held each other for a few minutes before Ayden started squirming. "I want go swimmings," he said, his voice slightly whiny.

"Sorry little man, I'll go see Rosie," Alice said before skipping off down the hallway. We both laughed at her before heading back to the bedroom.

Ayden leapt out of my arms once we were close enough to the bed. He began to bounce up and down on the soft mattress. "I thought you wanted to go swimming!"

"Sorry momma," he said before plopping down in front of me. Ayden was fast about getting his Little Swimmers on and his swim trunks. Even when I set about applying sun block to his entire tiny body, he stood very still and let me do so. We waited for the sun block to soak in a bit and then I pushed his arm floaties on.

"I have such a good little boy," I said before kissing his forehead. It smelled like coconuts and I had the icky taste of his sun block stuck on my lips, but I couldn't fight a smile when I saw Ayden begin to cheer.

"Your turn momma!" He chanted over and over again until I began getting ready myself.

I turned the TV on for him, locating SpongeBob on a channel before ducking into my adjoining bathroom to get changed, leaving the door open a crack so I could hear Ayden if he called me. Edward had put my clothes from earlier into the wash, so I had to find a new bathing suit and pair of shorts. Once I'd found what I was going to wear, I set about getting undressed. I was about to take off my bra when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. It had been a while since I last looked at myself naked in the mirror, not that I had ever really done it before but what I saw was slightly shocking. Aside from my stomach, everything had remained almost the same. I didn't get a big butt like some pregnant chicks and my thighs had not become thunderous. But my boobs did get a little bit bigger, which was an improvement from my itty-bitty-titty past. My belly was what really caught my attention. I looked ready to pop and I still had a full 3 months to go. When had I gotten so big? And why was I getting stretch marks now but I hadn't gotten them with Ayden? Starring at myself I felt far too exposed. It looked like someone had cut me open and shoved a beach ball under my skin. It was grotesque.

"Momma," Ayden said, poking his little head into the bathroom door. I grabbed my shirt and covered my chest. Even if I was still in my bra, I didn't feel comfortable standing in front of Ayden with no clothes on. He didn't seem to notice this. His little eyes were starring at my belly.

"My sister getting big," Ayden said with wide eyes. He was slowly making his way towards me, his eyes locked on my swollen belly. His little mouth hung open while he stared.

I laughed at this. "Ayden, we don't know if you're going to have a sister or brother. Remember, it's going to be a surprise?"

Ayden did not reply. Instead he lifted a tiny palm and pressed it against my belly. His hands were unusually warm, but it was probably because he had been dancing while watching SpongeBob. His little fingers tickled my skin while he dragged his hand across my stomach. His hand rested on one side of my belly button and he lifted his other hand to rest on the other side. He stood on his tippy toes and whispered, "I love you little sister," before pressing a kiss to my belly. My heart absolutely melted at this. Ayden was going to make the _best_ big brother.

"Can we please go swimmings now?" Ayden turned his attention towards me, now tugging at my hands.

"Of course," I said, kissing his forehead before rushing to change into my bathing suit, opting on putting on sun block. The sun had probably settled a bit, I most likely wouldn't burn.

I had been _wrong_ about burning. By the time we had gotten back into the house, nearly five hours after getting to the beach, I was the color of a lobster. And I was in immense pain.

Alice, Rose and Ayden were not the only ones who had come to the island, Emmett and Jasper had joined their girlfriends. Everyone had been in their suits and ready to hit the beach when Ayden and I came out of the room, Edward included. Emmett scooped my son up, threw him over his shoulder, and had run out of the house, kissing my cheek on the way. Ayden could be heard giggling the whole way down to the beach. Alice and Rose were supplied with tons of toys for Ayden to play with, while Edward and Jasper were carrying beach chairs and towels. I was slightly put out by that, there was nothing for me to carry.

"You can drag the little cooler if you want," Alice said, nodding towards the cooler behind her. Unlike Edward, Alice was not treating me like a damsel in distress. She knew I was not enjoying having everyone else do things for me. I smiled smugly at my husband before grabbing the cooler and following the rest of them down to the beach.

By the time we got there, Emmett was standing in the water with Ayden on his shoulders. Ayden was giggling loudly as the water splashed around Emmett the immobile statue. "Let me down," he cried after another fit of giggles.

Edward set down the stuff he carried quickly before pulling his shirt off and rushing towards the water. Ayden did not see him coming, so when Edward grabbed him, Ayden let out a shriek and then burst into laughter when Edward began to tickle him. "Daddy, stop it! Stop!"

"Okay, okay little man," Edward said before gently placing Ayden down. Ayden smacked Edward's thigh and shouted 'You're it' and then took off, running to hide behind Alice, who was in the process of setting up an umbrella.

We all had joined in on playing tag, except I wasn't very good at it seeing as I couldn't run, but the game was still fun. Ayden would run in and out of the waves to avoid his chaser, while Emmett protected him, claiming that they were a team. I was having such a good time, I hadn't realized how bad the sun was beating down until we were ready to leave.

"Momma, you got red," Ayden told me as we had begun walking back to the house. I looked down at my arms to see that they were not their usual pale white, but tinted an awful shade of red.

"Bella's a lobster," Emmett jeered while attempting to poke my burnt skin. Ayden poked Emmett for me when I couldn't reach him. He had a scowl placed on is tiny lips while he glared at Emmett.

"Emmie," I laughed, along with almost everyone else, at the fact Ayden still called Emmett 'Emmie' but if it bothered Emmett, he sure wasn't showing it, "Lobstas live in the ocean. Momma is _not_ a lobsta. Name calling is not nice."

Emmett looked away from my son for a moment, looking thoroughly disciplined, "Sorry Ayden."

"No say sorry to me! Say sorry to momma," Ayden pointed at me before he marched back into the house. Ayden had his little hands on his hips as he stared up at Emmett, who was a good five feet taller than him. Emmett looked as though he was being yelled at by his own mother. He turned towards me.

"I'm sorry Bella, you are not a lobster."

"It's alright Emmett," I managed to say without laughing. I leaned over and gave Ayden a hug, despite the fact it irritated my burnt skin to move that way, "Thanks for defending momma."

"Ah course momma," Ayden said, hugging me back tightly, "No one talks about my momma!"

"What if we're going to say nice things?" Edward asked from behind us, a smile placed on his lips.

"That's different daddy," Ayden said as if Edward should have already known that. His attention was suddenly averted and he looked at Edward and I, "What's fo dinna?"

He grabbed his tiny belly and looked up at Edward, waiting for an answer. Edward, as always, knew exactly what to say. "What would you like? We have chicken nuggets! You know the dinosaur kind that you really like?"

Ayden's eyes lit up. "My dino nuggies came all the way here?"

"Yes they did, just for you," Edward announced before scooping down and pickeing Ayden up. He turned to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, Ayden following suit, before they both disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Bella, you did burn pretty bad, I'm going to get you some aloe and possibly burn cream, okay?" Alice told me as se inspected my beat red arms. "Go lay down, Rose and I will be in there in just a minute."

I did as I was told, because I knew better than to go against Alice. As I walked to my room, I heard her telling Jasper and Emmett to busy themselves by playing chess or watching TV. I imagined Jasper was figuring out a way to con Emmett into playing chess against him for money, again, because everyone knew Emmett sucked at the game but would never back down from a bet. I threw myself onto my bed once I reached it and winced as my skin pinched. Getting sun burnt really did suck.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what are we going to do with you?" Alice asked as she walked into the room, Rose right behind her. She sighed for dramatic effect before lightly dropping down next to me on the bed. Rose set about finding a good channel to watch on TV, all while filing her nails.

I shrugged my shoulders as far as they would go, which wasn't far giving it pinched my skin awfully. Alice only rolled her eyes at me before nudging me, "Sit up, we're going to smother you in this stuff."

Alice must have had to put aloe on someone before because she was very gentle as she did so with me. I didn't have to grimace in pain once. Because of this, I was able to pay attention to other things. Like them, "So how has everything been back home?"

Rose looked at me as if she had been dying to talk about this since the moment she'd first seen me. "You will never guess what happened!!"

Alice seemed to roll her eyes at this. "I knew you would find some way to bring this up."

"Oh shut up," Rose said before scooting onto the bed next to me. "I was at work last week on," she stuck her tongue out as she paused to think for a moment. Alice glared at Rose for a moment.

"It was Tuesday," Alice said, annoyed with Rose's dramatic effects. Before Rose could quip back, Alice turned her attention to the episode of One Tree Hill on the TV.

"Whatever," Rose said, not fazed by Alice, "So last Tuesday I was just waiting tables like I always do when this guy comes in. He looks me over once and asks if I've ever modeled before. I thought he was some creepy guy trying to hit on me at first but then he pulls out this card. He is this famous photographer! Daneel Craig, weird name I know, but he has had shoots with all these famous models, so many I can't even begin to list them all! And he asks me if I would be interested in having some test shots because he has this spread in a magazine coming up he thinks I would be great for!! Of course I said yes, I mean it has only ever been my dream to be a model. Two days after we get back I'm going in for my shoot. He told me I can bring you two to watch, if you'd like to come?"

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Congrats Rose!! Of course I'll come," I told her, hugging her in excitement. "That's such great news!"

"Thanks," Rose said, a blush staining her perfect cheeks.

I was happy for Rose. Modeling was her dream and had been since she was a child. It was absolutely thrilling to know she was going to finally fulfill that dream. She was drop-dead gorgeous, making modeling an achievable dream for her. I could only imagine how famous and popular she would become if she got the spread in the magazine.

"I'm sure Emmett loves that he's dating a model," I joked. Rose did not laugh along with me, however. She and Alice shared a look before Rose's smile faltered. Maybe Emmett wasn't excited?

"He's happy for me," was all she said before averting her gaze back to the TV, obviously no longer wanting to continue our conversation.

I, however, was not going to let it slip that easily. "If he is happy for you, then why on earth did your mood just flat line like that? I may be married, but that doesn't mean I should be out of the loop. What's going on?"

Rose sighed before she turned back to look at me, her usually emotionless eyes were brimming with tears, "He thinks I'm going to leave him. He was so upset when I told him I may move to California in order to pursue a career. He said I was already too good for him and this whole modeling business was going to make me way too out of his league and once I realized that I would dump him. Which is _so_ not true! You believe me, right?"

It was very confusing for me to see Rose like this. She never cried or freaked out, unless it had to do with something fashion related. I was scared by this turn of emotions, but I did my best not to show it. "Of course I believe you! You two were meant to be together, you're going to get married one day and have the cutest little kids. I just know it."

"I don't think he believes that," Rose said, a tear cascading down her porcelain cheek. Alice was rubbing circles on her back, quietly telling her to calm down.

"He didn't break up with you, did he?"

"No," Rose sniffed, "He thinks I'm going to leave him and that's almost worse. How could he think of me like that? Isn't he supposed to think the best of me and always support me?"

My eyes shot to the open door of my bedroom and I wondered if Emmett could hear all of this. I nodded my head for Rose, "He does think the best of you, he's probably just scared and feeling insecure. Don't worry Rose, things will be alright."

Rose leaned forward and placed her head on my burnt shoulder, I winced as it stung but allowed her to rest there. I lifted an arm up to pat her back in order to try and console her. "Please don't cry Rose, you're too pretty for tears," I tried to joke.

Even with how stupid my joke was, Rose managed to crack a smile and let out a tiny laugh. My fear slowly ebbed as she continued to laugh, "Bella, you're too much sometimes."

"That better be a good thing," I warned her as she pulled away. She nodded in response before wiping her eyes. I smiled brightly at her, hoping the gesture would do some to cheer her up. Alice was grinning at Rose too, I assumed she was trying to do the same as me. "How are things with Jasper, Alice?"

I could tell she wanted to jump up and down and begin to revel in every detail of their relationship, but she refrained from doing do for Rose's sake. "Things have been wonderful! He and I took Ayden to the park last week. I never knew how good with kids he was."

That was news to me. Jasper was always around but he and Ayden didn't really play much. The others would hog Ayden's time and Jasper wasn't the type to demand anyone's attention, so he allowed everyone else to dote on my son. The thought of the two of them playing and having a good time made me smile.

"Really? Does my son have another admirer?"

Alice and Rose smirked at this before Alice responded, "I think the admiration goes both ways. Jasper loves Ayden, he would not stop talking about how funny and cute the little guy was. But then Ayden kept going on about his newest friend Jasper, who tells the best stories and knows all the best games to play. It was the sweetest thing to watch, though I did feel a bit replaced."

"No one could ever replace you in Ayden's life," I assured her, knowing it was the absolute truth. Ayden adored his aunt and would do anything to make her smile. Their relationship was one of the best things Ayden had.

"Oh I know," Alice replied, placing a hand to her chest as she laughed. Something on her handle sparkled in the light and I had to struggle to see what it was. When I did, I gasped in shock. Rose and Alice both followed my line of sight, Alice blushing while Rose gawped along with me. I snatched Alice's hand and admired the diamond that adorned her ring finger.

"Tell me this is not what I think it is…" I said, my breath caught in my throat. I looked to see Alice's face break into a giant grin while she shook her head 'yes' quickly. I stared at her in awe for a moment before screaming "Oh my God!!"

I must have scared the others, because at once Edward, Ayden, Emmett and Jasper all rushed into the room. My face flushed red, well red_der_ seeing as I already was red from my sunburn. I was a little embarrassed that I had shrieked like that. It was very out of character for me. Edward rushed to my side immediately, Ayden right behind him. "Is everything alright?"

I laughed at his concern, he was the cutest. "Oh, I'm fine. I just think Alice has a bit of news for us."

Everyone's attention then averted to my sister-in-law, who gave me a dark look before smiling at the others, "I was, well _we_," she gave Jasper a pointed look, "were going to tell you guys after the honeymoon, since we didn't want to invade on your personal time…but yes, there is a bit of news."

Edward clearly understood what his sister was saying and he turned to glare at Jasper, "You did not propose to my sister."


	9. New Beginnings

_I guess I lost a lot of fans when I didn't update for 8 months : / That is expected, I'm sorry guys. If this story has gone to crap, you can tell me. I'm just going to keep on swimming, just keep swimming. I'm sorry for the delay again guys, this chapter did not want to be written._

_Edward clearly understood what his sister was saying and he turned to glare at Jasper, "You did not propose to my sister."_

Everyone went silent and turned their attention to Jasper. His eyes scanned the room, giving off the impression he was planning an escape. I tried my best to stifle a giggle and failed. Edward turned a cold gaze to me, clearly not as amused as I was. I shrugged at his expression and gave him my best cross look. He couldn't honestly be upset with the pair, _we_ had just gotten married ourselves. Edward was being a hypocrite if he thought that marriage was a bad idea for them.

I was not the only one with that opinion. Alice turned to her brother, hands placed firmly on her tiny, unready to bear a child hips as she gave him her best reprimanding glare, which was pretty damn good. "And why on earth, would that be a problem Edward?"

"Do mom and dad know?" He asked, completely ignoring Alice's cold look. " Why didn't you tell me you were planning this," his attention was averted back to Jasper. "That's my sister!" he pointed at her, as if we all didn't already know who Alice was in relation to Edward. "I mean, isn't it enough I'm fine with you guys being together. And now you're getting _married_?"

"Who gettins married?" Ayden chirped in from my side, having not understood where the conversation had turned. He looked up at me, his big brown eyes questioning. "Momma?"

The tension in the room eased tremendously as everyone laughed at Ayden's innocent question. Everyone but Edward that is, who still wore a grim expression. Alice dropped her focus from Edward and moved to mine and Ayden's side. "I am sunshine," she said, showing him the flashy ring that adorned her finger. Ayden's eyes lit up as he starred at the ring. His little fingers latched onto Alice's hand as he admired her ring with wide eyes.

"You marryins Jaspa?" Ayden finally looked away from the ring and to Jasper. Alice giggle while Jasper nodded his head and then Ayden flung himself into Alice's arms, kissing her face. "Thank yew!" he cried in between kisses.

While everyone laughed at my son's weird antics, I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye giving Jasper a disgruntled looked. I made a mental note to make sure to talk to him over his irrationality before I looked back at Ayden.

"Why are you thanking Alice, baby?" I asked him once he'd settled down and was now standing on the bed, just holding Alice's hands in his own, bouncing lightly on his toes.

Ayden turned to look in my direction and gave me a funny look. Like always, he expected me to know the answers to all my own questions. "Momma," he began, as if I was the three year old and he was eighteen, "I so happy, cause now Jaspa really is gonna be Uncle Jaspa!"

I turned to see how Jasper would react to being considered an uncle and saw his cheeks flush pink. He looked abashed and I just had to smile at that. The moment was too adorable.

"Yes he is," Alice told Ayden, dropping a kiss to his nose before letting his hands go and marching towards Jasper's side, sending Edward an angry glare. "I'm happy not everyone has a problem with that."

Edward threw her an exasperated look and opened his mouth to begin pleading his case, but I cut him off. "I'm so happy for you guys," I said while I attempted to stand up. Edward was at my side immediately, making sure I was able to stand up straight, his hand placed firmly on the small of my back.

I gave him a warning look before walking towards the couple, my arms extended for a hug. "I'm also a little happy to not be the only eighteen year old bride."

Emmett let out a howl of laughter at this, while everyone laughed together. I gave them all a pointed look; I wasn't trying to be funny. Emmett shrugged, "Sorry Bells, it's kind of funny."

"Look I think we've all had enough excitement for one night, why don't we call it a night and we'll talk about things tomorrow?" Edward instructed and I knew it was only for my behalf. Since I fainted at the wedding, Edward worried about me being under even the slightest bit of stress.

He didn't even give me a chance to hug anyone else before ushering me back to my side of the bed all while attempting to kick everyone out of the room. Alice pushed right past her stubborn brother, "Good night Bells."

Once the others had seen Alice saying good night, they marched right to my bed side, Emmett pulled me into one of his giant bear hugs, earning a nasty look from Edward. "Night Bells!" He chimed before standing back and letting Rose give me a much gentler hug, "See you in the morning," she said sweetly before taking Emmett's hand and leaving.

Jasper was lingering by the wall, pretending to be interested in the painting of a beach shell. It was obvious he was too afraid to come near me with Edward right there. Ayden, oblivious to the tension leapt off the bed like the little monkey he is and grabbed Jaspers hand.

"Uncle Jaspa," he said while dragging him towards the bed, "We gots to say night night to momma and daddy now. Before you read me my story, member?"

"Of course I remember Ayden," Jasper replied sweetly, allowing himself to be dragged around like a rag doll by my son. Ayden hopped onto the bed by my legs, crawling up next to me in order to hug me without 'smooshing' my belly as he liked to say.

"Night momma," he kissed me on the cheek, "I having a sleepova wif uncle Jaspa and aunty Ali, is that otay?"

I turned to see if Jasper knew of Ayden's plans and he nodded, "Alice and I invited him," he told me before bending down to give me a hug. "Thanks for the approval," he whispered to me before letting go. My face broke out into a smile and I mouthed 'any time.'

"Of course that's okay sweetie, you promise to be a good little boy?"

Ayden nodded his head. He stood up on the bed, bouncing down to the end where Edward stood and threw himself against Edward's chest, Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Ayden. "Night daddy," he said quickly before sliding out of his arms and onto the floor. He took Jasper by the hand again. "I always a good boy," he told me before dragging Jasper out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward groaned before sinking down onto the bed beside me. "What's your problem?" I asked as I eyed his grumpy expression. "You do realize you have no room to be angry with your sister."

"Jasper hasn't always been the gentlemen you know now," Edward stated, like I was supposed to understand him. He saw me glaring at him and continued, "Jasper was like me, before I met you. I was okay when he started dating Alice, because he seemed to have changed, but I know personally what he was like. And knowing a guy like that is marrying my sister, well it makes me nervous."

"Oh," I replied lamely.

I never knew that Jasper wasn't always the sweet, kind guy I knew. It seemed unfathomable that he'd ever been a womanizer…just like Edward. It was painful to remember the kind of person Edward once was. I wasn't an amazing person either, so judging him isn't entirely fair, but that didn't make him any better. I knew Edward was different; he proved it to me each day. But not everyone else believed so. There were people back home who believed it was all an act that would eventually come crumbling down. They were wrong of course, Edward was a good guy. Yet, I couldn't get the funny taste out of my mouth after hearing Edward's worries. Did he think Jasper would revert back to his old ways? They had been best friends since they were in diapers. They'd done everything together, with Emmett by their side. If Jasper reverted…would Edward?

"I'm sorry," Edward said, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me to his side. "I was acting childish. I think I just need some time getting used to the idea."

"Yeah, time," I managed to say in response, my mind running wild with horrible thoughts of Edward changing back.

Edward seemed to tell I was no longer with him. He placed a delicate finger beneath my chin and urged me to look him in the eye, "Bella, is something wrong?"

I mentally cursed him. He knew I was an awful liar, who had an impeccably hard time lying while looking someone in the eye. I was being stupid. I didn't want to start an argument when I was tired, so I turned from him and ducked my head into the crook of his neck, "Just tired," I mumbled against his warm skin.

Whether Edward believed me or not, I wouldn't know. He pulled the covers over us before wrapping both arms around me and snuggling against me, one hand resting on my bulging stomach.

"Sleep," he instructed while placing a kiss to my temple. Because I wasn't lying about being tired, I shut my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.

The last few days of our honeymoon went by with a lot less drama. Edward apologized to Alice and Jasper for freaking out, while Rose and Emmett appeared to be on better terms, though I made a metal note to confirm that with Rose once we were home. (I was currently on a mental note streak, making them left and right).

Ayden spent nearly every moment with Jasper while we were on the island. By the time we arrived home, I expected Jasper to be sick of Ayden, but he was just the opposite.

We were all at the Cullen's house, bags scattered everywhere while Emmett and Edward recounted the details of the trip with Carlisle, Alice and Rose doing the same with Esme. I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine with Ayden in my lap. Ever since I'd gotten pregnant, I'd begun reading stupid gossip magazines. I knew that the majority of the things written in the articles were just a bunch of lies, yet I couldn't stop myself. I had to read at least one every day, just to get my daily fix. If that wasn't enough, I'd found myself going on Perez Hilton's website just to keep myself pleased.

I was in the middle of reading some new drama between Brad, Angelina and Jen when I felt a presence hovering over me. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me. I managed to reciprocate his warm smile, but my stomach felt uneasy. I couldn't erase Edward's words from my head.

"Bella?" His voice shook slightly and I was immediately alarmed.

"Is everything alright Jasper?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he assured me before going on, "I was wondering if I could take Ayden for a few hours today? I'm sure you and Edward have to unpack, and there was this park I promised I'd take him too soon."

Ayden began bouncing in my lap, "Can I go momma? Pwetty please!"

"How could I ever say no to that face?" I replied with a smile before giving Ayden a tight hug

"Alice and I will be sure to feed him," Jasper told me, not that I ever would have doubted their babysitting abilities. "If I'm not mistaken, I owe him mashed potatoes and turkey."

"Let me guess," I laughed, "He told you how much he loves Thanksgiving dinner?"

"He may have mentioned it," Jasper replied with a charming smile. Seeing his smile brought me back to my unnerving thoughts. How could he have ever been the bad guy? Jasper seemed too nice for that. Had he fooled Alice like he'd fooled me? Was it an act?

Seeing the way Ayden took to him was what rooted me into believing that he was a good guy. Ayden may be young, but he always trusted the right people. He is the most perceptive child out there. Edward was being paranoid; there was no reason for us to worry about Jasper and Alice. Jasper made Alice happy and that was all that mattered. She and Ayden trusted him and so did I.

"Mashed tatos, my favowit!" Ayden jumped up and down, pumping his fists in the air. Jasper scooped him up off the couch and threw him over his shoulder.

"We'll drop him off at yours and Edward's place later," Jasper informed me and I just nodded.

"Bye momma," Ayden waved as Jasper carried him away.

I was fully intent on going back to reading my magazine, there was supposed to be an article about Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart that I was dying to read. But then I realized what Jasper had said. Mine and Edwards place? _The move in._ I cursed myself for having forgotten we were supposed to move into our place today. What was I doing just sitting around?

I tried to hop off the couch, but pretty much tumbled over and onto the floor. Thankfully no one had been around to see that. I slowly got to my feet this time before scurrying towards the kitchen. When I got there, I found Edward in a deep conversation with his father while Emmett sat at the kitchen table, eating what looked like pasta.

"Edward," I said calmly, trying to obtain my husband's attention. Edward paused in his words towards Carlisle and turned towards me, "Can I talk to you for a moment…alone?"

"Ooo, Eddie's in trouble," Emmett jeered, pointing his fork (with pasta pieces on it) towards Edward.

Edward shot him a pointed look before nodding his head at me. I managed to give Carlisle a brief smile before walking back into the hallway. I only waited two seconds in the hall before Edward was at my side, probing me with his hands. "Is everything alright?"

I stepped out of his reach, putting my hands up in my defense. "No," I snapped, sounding nastier than I had meant to. Edward didn't say anything. "Aren't we supposed to move into our place today? What are you doing just standing around talking? I don't plan on being up all night unpacking Edward! If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant."

Rather than apologizing profusely and rushing to gather our things, Edward smirked at me before ruffling my hair. _He ruffled my hair, as if I was a child_. I felt my blood boil at that as I did my best to give him a death stare. It must not have been very intimidating because Edward pulled me into a tight hug before whispering in my ear, "Let's go for a car ride. It will make you feel better."

The old Bella would have torn Edward's head off for even changing the subject, but now…I was too tired to do that. A car ride sounded nice. In fact, the idea of going for a ride made me start to forget what had angered me in the first place. Because it made life easier, I allowed Edward to guide me out of the house and to the Volvo. I was beyond exhausted from our trip, so instead of enjoying the scenery, I rested my head against my window and fell right asleep.

When I woke up, what felt like hours later, I immediately noticed we were no longer in Forks. Each house that passed my eyes was as unrecognizable as the next. I had just turned towards Edward to question where on Earth we were when the car came to a stop in front of a little blue house with white shutters and a white picket fence. It was my _dream house_.

Without even hearing Edward say whether or not this was our house, I had unbuckled myself and threw the car door open. I ran past the open front gate and was marching up the stone pavers, which complemented the fence so perfectly, and to the front door. It was locked, as it should be, so I bounced on my toes as I waited for Edward to unlock it. He was laughing when he reached me.

"I'm taking this as a good sign," he said while nodding at my current bouncy state. I could only nod my head quickly while I waited THE agonizing seconds it took for him to unlock the front door. As soon as I heard the click, with all my force I pushed past my husband and into the foyer.

I followed the hall to the first door way which led to the living room. Its walls were painted the same shade of light blue that the house was, which gave the place a more homey feeling. Against the far wall sat a plush white couch with two arm chairs facing each other at its sides. Before the couches sat a glass coffee table with a while vase on it, bright purple lilacs spitting out of it. Against the wall opposite the couch was a giant, flat screen TV with a DVD rack underneath it, full to the brim with a DVD collection. I lost my breath when I noticed the pictures hanging on either side of the TV. On the left side there was life size portrait of Edward and I on our wedding day, kissing one another in the gazebo where we said our vows. On the right side, there was a picture of Edward, with Ayden and I in his lap, laughing while he reads to us. Both pictures look like they are straight out of a movie, they are so perfect.

"I hope you like it," Edward whispers in my ear before pressing a kiss to my cheek. I don't even give him a chance to say anything else before spinning around and wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him.

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

_Once again, I disappeared didn't I? I apologize profusely for that guys. I got really into Harry Potter fan fiction over the summer and I abandoned this fiction for a while. To my defense, I did start out on this site as a strictly Harry Potter persona and I turned towards Twilight for a long while. I'm really going to try and get out a few more chapters for this and Love Story before I go back to being lost in the Harry Potter world. I need to before its November at least, because by then the seventh movie will be out and I may be lost to the world haha I hope you guys liked this! Please review and let me know what you're looking for from me. I am more than willing to take requests! Ooo, also, who here is a big Harry Potter fan? I'm so addicted, have any of you read any good HP fics recently that you suggest? _


	10. Slight Harry Potter Addition

**Chapter Ten**

_I seriously appreciated that the first four reviews I got for the last chapter were telling me that you guys would always be fans, it really meant a lot to me! This chapter is dedicated to you guys: __Halloween Witch__, __travelgirl9__, Bammers, and __Melinda the Proud Bookworm__! Now, on with the show..._

The next morning, I woke up ready to examine _every_ inch of our new house.

The first room I would look over was our bedroom, seeing as I was already in there. I'd briefly glanced at it last night as Edward carried me in and put me too bed, but it was dark and I was half asleep. Now that I was awake, I could admire everything.

It wasn't nearly as big as Edward's room back at the Cullen household, but size didn't matter to me. I was happy to see this room had plush white carpeting that kept my toes warm as I walked around. I found it amusing that Edward allowed for our bed room to be painted a delicate shade of lavender, but figured he had done it to please me, which it _really_ did. The color was gorgeous and did wonders for keeping me in a peaceful mood. As my eyes scanned over the room, I wondered if Edward hard hired and personal decorator because our bed room looked like it had been plucked right out of _Home Décor_.

Our bed, which was _so_ comfortable, was an oak four poster bed with dark purple curtains hanging around it, blocking the plush white comforter from view. The bed was littered with white and purple pillows in every shape and color, along with a stuffed bear that was there for Ayden's sake. The same oak was used for the 'his and hers' cabinets, where were on opposite sides of the bed next to the little night stands with white lamps on top of them. The dresser had a giant mirror attached to it, with framed pictures of our family on top of it. Like in the living room down stairs, there was a large TV against the far wall with a DVD collection underneath it. I was an inch away from abandoning my journey through our home when I spotted the entire Harry Potter series sitting right beneath the TV. It took a few minutes of convincing myself to venture out of our room, but eventually my curiosity beat out my obsession. I made a bargain with myself, if I finished searching the house before lunch, I could watch the entire series after lunch, which had me moving in third gear.

The room directly next to ours on the right before the stairs leading down stairs, was Ayden's room. The walls in his room were bright red, with Transformers characters plastered on each of the four walls. He had a car bed, which I could only imagine how excited he had been when he saw it, which was also Transformers themed. I could deduce by the amount of toys scattered around the room, Ayden had seen his new room and had basically thrown a party in excitement.

On the opposite side of our room I found a closed white door with a painting of Winnie the Pooh hung on it. I pushed the door open and I was close to tears when I realized it was the new baby's bed room. The walls were a pale yellow, with a small mural against the far right wall of Winnie the Pooh with Christopher Robin and Piglet. I had a brief flashback as my eyes scanned the room.

"_I was a Winnie freak as a child," I confessed to Edward, my eyes cast down so not to see his laughing face. It was a little embarrassing to admit now._

"_My favorite was Roo," Edward admitted, kissing my temple. "Roo and Tigger, actually. But I can see what you liked about Winnie, he was very loveable."_

"Was_?" I asked, sounding outraged. "He still is! I saved up all my money so I could paint and theme mine and Ayden's room Winnie the Pooh when he was a baby! But…Renee wouldn't let me. She said she needed the money to buy food, but used it for 'other' things. So Ayden and I just had our plan white room, just a simple picture of Winnie the Pooh as the only decoration."_

_I hadn't told anyone that story before. Edward gave me a small smile, "Well when we have kids, all their rooms will be decorated with Winnie and his friends."_

My heart swelled with joy at the memory. I had confessed that to Edward far before I had gotten pregnant, how could he remember that?

Tears slid down my face as I stepped into the room. In the crib was a blanket set portraying a baby Winnie and Piglet hugging each other in their own cribs. In the crib was a stuffed Winnie, with a stuffed Piglet, Roo, and Tigger. Along the wall was a book shelf, full with children's books. By the bay window sat a giant rocking chair, which also had a stuffed Winnie the Pooh sitting on it. I found myself sitting in the chair as I admired all the work that had been put into the nursery. Beside my rocking chair was a changing table/dresser that I could only imagine was filled to the brim with baby clothes.

"Do you like it?" I had been so immersed in the room that I had failed to notice Edward standing in the door frame, simply watching me.

"I can't believe you did this, it's wonderful," I gushed, my eyes still roaming around the room. I noticed a white door that I hadn't realized was there before, "Does that lead into our room?"

"I figured it would come in handy once the baby was born."

"You think of everything," I mused, my eyes still attached to the baby's crib. I could not have dreamed of a better room for our first child. Edward had honestly out done himself on this one.

"I try," Edward said, finally crossing over the door and making his way into the room. He stopped right in front of me, "Are you hungry at all?"

While I wanted to lie and say 'no' I knew I was eating for two, which meant no skipping out on meals to adventure through the house. "A little bit," I admitted.

"Good, Ayden and I woke up early to make you some pancakes." He was helping me out of the rocking chair before I knew it and placing a soft kiss to my temple. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed our lips together, trying my best to express to him just how much this meant to me through our kiss.

Sadly, he pulled away from me after my stomach grumbled loudly and gave me a knowing look. I sighed, wishing I could just stand with my husband and few moments longer kissing him, but I was pretty damn hungry.

"Lead me to some food."

"You're wish is my command," Edward laughed lightly before linking our hands and guiding the way to the kitchen.

I didn't get a chance to admire the artwork hung on the walls in the hallway before the kitchen because as soon as he heard us come down stairs, Ayden had launched himself at me. "Momma, come look, come look!"

"I'm coming sweetie!" But there was no need to respond because Ayden was dragging me behind him into the kitchen.

There was a small table set before a nook with places set for three. "Is that pancakes I smell?"

I bent down and picked Ayden up, settling him onto my hip. He kissed my cheek before answering, "Yes momma! Daddy and I gots up earlies and made you bweakfast."

"I have the best boys in the whole world," I told Ayden while sitting down at the table, adjusting him so he was able to sit in my lap.

"I am quite the looker, so I must agree you made out pretty well," Edward said in a playful tone while loading my plate up with pancakes, following with Ayden's plate.

"You spoil me too much Edward," I said with a heavy sigh, doing my best to pretend that I wasn't joking.

"Maybe I like my women spoiled," He offered as a reply, which only earned a scornful look from me.

"You better only like one woman mister."

"But of course," he said, flashing me a grin. "All the more reason for me to spoil you!"

" One of these days you're going to wake up and I'm going to be one of those needy, over demanding wives and you'll be the only one to blame for that Edward," I warned him, knowing my threat was a lie. No matter how much he pampered me, I would never demand a thing from him.

"Something I will deal with when it happens," he quipped, winking at me before digging into his own pancakes.

Our witty banter over with, Ayden felt he was allowed to speak freely. "You like your pancakes momma? I loves em. I could eats pancakes all day every day! Nummy nummy pancakes," by the end of his tiny tirade, Ayden was rubbing his small belly, reminding me very much of Emmett after he finishes a meal.

"I do like my pancakes. Thank you for making them for me, sweetie."

Breakfast passed by quickly and I found time to roam around the house again. While our home wasn't the largest, we did have a dining room, guest room and a decent size backyard. Ayden spent the rest of the day in the back yard, trying to play foot ball with Edward. It was after I'd watched them play for thirty minutes that I decided I could steal away to our upstairs bedroom and watch some Harry Potter.

I was at the part in the third movie where the lights go out on the train and they all realize something is wrong (stupid dementors are there!) when someone made the decision to intrude upon my life and knock on my door.

"Come in," I call out, my eyes glued to the screen. I can remember how huge of a crush I had on Daniel Radcliffe when the movies first came out…not to mention that Tom Felton guy was pretty cute back then as well.

"You are not watching that," Alice's mocking tone does not affect me. Instead I am focusing on the fact that Harry has just fainted, the poor baby. "Bella, are you even listening to me?"

Because I can recite this whole movie, I tear my eyes from the TV and turn to glare at Alice with the most annoyed look I can muster. "Oh come on, you're not mad at me because I interrupted your movie, are you?"

When I don't answer, Alice has the nerve to look offended. "Seriously Bella? It's just a movie!"

"Just a movie," I scoff at her. "Um, hello Alice, it's _Harry Potter_. Just a movie, you make me laugh."

Alice's expression changed, for a moment she stared at the TV most likely curious as to what's going on and then back at me. She's gives me a look that I can only assume she saves for when she is staring at crazy people. "I think pregnancy has seriously warped your brain Bella. Twilight is way better than this stuff."

"Out of my room," I shout, most likely louder than necessary, with my finger pointed right at the door. As expected, she stared right at me as if I just told her I was plotting to take over the world. I got up from my heavenly-comfy spot on the bed and marched towards Alice's spot, right next to the dresser. "You come into my house, up into _my_ bedroom and start speaking such blasphemy?"

I know, looking back on it, I was being very over dramatic, but all in all: don't talk smack about Harry Potter, not in my presence at least.

I must have been yelling a lot louder than I had meant to, because I could hear a stampede of feet rushing up the stairs, and was greeted by Edward, Jasper and Ayden, their eyes scanning the room in search of the emergency.

Alice looked at her brother, "Your wife has lost her marbles."

But Edward knew in an instant what this was all about. "Alice, what did you say about Potter?"

My little friend threw her tiny hands up in the air in frustration, "Who cares what I said? I just want to talk about my damn wedding with my best friend, is that too much to ask?"

Edward looked as if he was ready to answer 'yes' but the look on Alice's face kept his mouth firmly shut. "If you're asking me to plan your wedding Alice, I'm afraid you're going to have to handle the fact it will Harry Potter themed."

At this, Alice's pale face broke out into a grin. "I love you to death Bella, but I would _never_ ask you to plan my wedding. I can only imagine what kind of mess that would be."

"Well, if nothing is wrong, I think I'm going to head back downstairs," Jasper announced with a relieved look on his face.

"I think I go downstairs wif Jasper momma," Ayden began to tell me, but he caught himself quickly, "If that's otay wif yew?"

"Of course baby, go play with Uncle Jasper." My eyes flashed to Edward when I mentioned Jasper as Ayden's uncle to see if he would react, but he kept a straight face, his eyes never leaving mine. He had a coy smile playing on his lips that instantly made my own lips curve upward.

Jasper hoisted my son up and onto his hip, "It was nice seeing you Bella!"

"Likewise Jasper, hope you're staying for dinner!" I shouted after his already retreating form. Edward remained standing there, just staring at me with that smirk of his. I waved him off, "Go on, I'm fine."

Edward's eyes did not leave mine for a long moment. I knew he was being over protective of his over dramatic wife, but it was nice to know he'd be there to defend me, even if it was just over Harry Potter. When he finally followed Jasper and Ayden back down the stairs, I took hold of Alice's arm and dragged her over to my bed. Her eyes slowly drifted back to the TV and I could only assume she wanted me to turn off Harry Potter, but today she had no such luck.

"What did you want to talk about?"

It wasn't very likely that she was going to ask me for any fashion advice about her wedding, I am the least fashionable person she knows, and Alice knows _a lot_ of people. So what could she possibly want to ask me about concerning her wedding? It's not like I knew any good florists or catering companies, she had handled all of those people for my wedding. I had pretty much shown up to my own wedding without a clue as to how things would look. Not that I had any reason to be concerned, Alice was the perfect person to plan a wedding. From the moment I met her, I knew she was the kind of girl who went all out for every single thing that she did. It was only expected that weddings were included in that.

"There's something that I need to ask you, but I don't know if it's going to be too much of me to ask you. With the baby, Ayden and school starting soon…"

Alice kept talking, but my mind drifted off during her rant. I had _completely_ forgotten that I would be attending college in only a month and less than two months after that, I would be having a baby. My first child with Edward, but the second child I would be having. I had high hopes for myself with school, but if I really thought about it, how on earth was I planning on passing school while taking care of a newborn and a toddler? Not to mention, when was I going to see my husband? Or my father and the rest of my friends? How was I going to work, go to school, take care of my kids_ and_ have a life? Edward had assured me that I was good enough to multitask to such a degree, but at that moment I highly doubted it. What if the baby or Ayden got sick when I was supposed to go to class? Who would watch them? Had I really thought all this out?

"Bella," Alice's pointed face came back into my line of vision and I realized I had been ignoring her. From the look of pure anxiousness on her face, it seemed I had missed an important part of our conversation.

"Um, sorry I zoned out for a second there. What did you say?" I tried my best to act bashful and not show the absolute terror on my face that was now lurking within me due to the thought of school.

"God Bella," Alice sighed, rolling her vibrant eyes at me before going on, "I just asked you to be my maid of honor, a highly respected position in a wedding, and you're zoning out thinking about Harry stinking Potter."

"I was not, I swear!" Did she really think that was all I thought about? "I was just thinking about school and when I have the baby, really!" She was still giving me a disbelieving look. "I said I was sorry Alice, come on!"

"Fine, fine I believe you," she groaned after a few minutes of my pouting. "But you didn't answer my question!"

I sat there for a moment, racking my brain to think of what question she had asked me when it hit me. She wanted me to be her maid of honor! _Me,_ the clumsy girl she'd only met a year ago who would probably be horrible at it.

"Oh, Alice are you sure? I mean, wouldn't Rose be way better at that then me?"

"She's not who I want! You're my best friend Bella. I want you to be my maid of honor next summer when Jasper and I get married. You're going to do your maid of honor duties with a smile on your face. Then at my reception you better give a drunken speech about how much you love me."

"I won't be 21 next summer Alice, I can't give a drunken speech," I told her, in a vain attempt to tell her why I couldn't be a maid of honor.

"I am not taking no for an answer."

I knew better than to fight that reply. Why Alice wanted to ruin her wedding by making me maid of honor, I had no idea, but if she was determined to do so, I would do it. "Fine, I'll be your maid of honor."

"Oh Bella, nothing could make me happier," She cried before flinging her tiny arms around my neck and squeezing me until I could no longer breath. "I promise you won't regret it! This is going to be perfect."

"It's your funeral," I warn her, but still manage to hug her back just as tightly. Alice has done enough for me in the time I've known her, the least I can do for her is be maid of honor, right?

_I totally forgot I had this chapter written, I'm sorry guys. I had it saved under a totally weird name too so I had no idea where it was until I finished writing the chapter where Bella has her baby!_


	11. Big News

Story of My Life

Time and time again, Edward proved to be too perfect for words.

Just the other day, I was in such a sour mood that I refused to leave our bed. All I wanted to do was lay there, watch E! and eat peanut butter M&M's. Instead of telling me to get my lazy fat butt out of bed, shower and be productive, Edward called Alice and Jasper and had them take Ayden to the park for a little while so he could just lay with me and watch the 20 Most Mysterious Unsolved Crimes and feed me my M&M's.

Today was no different a case on the subject of Edward's perfectness. We were supposed to be going to lunch with my father because he had to tell us something important but I was freaking out because nothing I had to wear fit or looked good. In fact, everything I put on made me look like a beached whale.

Yet Edward knew exactly how to handle me as I ranted crazily to myself in the mirror. "How does anyone even get this fat? Honestly it's grotesque."

"Oh quit it," he says sternly, wrapping his arms all the way around me and resting his warm palms on my exposed belly. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You're just saying that because I control the sex in our relationship and you don't want it taken away," I said as I attempted to wiggle out of his grip but he held on tight.

My reply may have been nastier than I intended, but I really was miserable about how I looked. I had managed to gain forty-five pounds during this pregnancy, when I had only gained fifteen when I was pregnant with Ayden. Then again those were under circumstances where didn't I get to eat every day and now I ate what felt like 40 times a day. And I never had morning sickness, so I wasn't throwing up any of these calories I gorged myself with.

Edward let go of me and spun me around so I was facing him. "Bella, after all this time do you honestly not understand how _beautiful_ you are? You're not fat, you are _pregnant_ and you are glowing. I know you like to believe that I am lying when I tell you how gorgeous I find you but I am not. I could never lie to you about that, you are always going to be the prettiest girl I have ever seen. The sooner you accept that, the easier your life will be, I swear."

"It's like you were plucked from a romance novel Edward," I tell him, melting against his chest. "I'm sorry I was so mean. I'd never take sex away from you. I love you too much to do that."

"You know it has nothing to do with sex," Edward tells me earnestly. "Although that is always very nice," he says with a grin before giving me a flirtatious wink.

"I don't understand how I got so lucky."

"Me either."

I would have much rather spent the rest of the day just being held by Edward, but I hadn't seen my father in what felt like years and he did have something to tell me. Slowly I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and settled about finding something to wear. I'd ripped my closet apart just a few moments earlier, so almost every article of clothing I owned lay scattered on the floor. I couldn't wear sweats in public despite the fact I was dying to do so. I didn't fit in jeans, even the maternity ones we had bought me. I'd tried on the few dresses Alice had given me and none of them made me look any better. It seriously looked like I was going to have to wear my pajamas out to lunch.

"Wear the blue sundress Alice bought you," Edward said from across the room.

"You think so? What's the weather like?" If it was raining or cloudy out, I would be a little cold in that dress.

"It's gorgeous out. When Ayden woke up earlier he dragged me outside so we could play for a while."

I spare a quick look at the time and see we've only got fifteen minutes until we're supposed to meet Charlie at the restaurant. As fast as possible, given that I am just a little impaired at speed due to my pregnancy, I changed and threw on some make up. I didn't have any time to worry about how I looked because we still had to get Ayden in the car and drive to meet Charlie. We were _so_ going to be late.

"You look beautiful," Edward had stopped what he was doing and was just staring at me now, his eyes wide and his mouth hung slightly.

I could feel my cheeks and my neck staining red. Edward honestly flattered me too often. "Thank you."

He closed the distance between us in two steps and pulled me against his chest, dropping a tender kiss to the top of my head. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you Edward," I said, trying to bury myself in his chest. I could stay there forever.

"Momma, daddy we gotta go! Granpa Charlie is waitings," Ayden yelled from the door of our bedroom. I looked to see him frowning at the both of us, his little arms crossed over his chest.

He was in one of the thousands of outfits Alice had bought for him. He had on his blue plaid shorts and a white polo paired with little white loafers. He looked like he was ready for a photo shoot on a golf course. I worried about how much Alice spoiled my son some days.

"Well don't you look handsome!"

"Thanks momma, let's go! I wanna see granpa," Ayden whined slightly. I could understand his frustration; he hadn't seen Charlie in forever and while I hadn't seen him in just as long, time meant something different to a three year old.

Edward dropped his arms and hurried forward to scoop Ayden up. I snatched my purse off the nightstand and followed my husband out to our car. The ride to the restaurant was faster than I expected. Ayden sat in his car seat and sang to every song on the radio, like always.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I could see Charlie waiting on a bench for us. He spotted Edward's car and began waving. Ayden was literally bouncing in his seat as I tried to take him out. "Calm down sweetie, I can't unbuckle you with you bouncing like that."

"Sorry momma," Ayden said, stopping at once as he grinned at something over my shoulder. "Granpa Charlie!"

As soon as I got his buckle undone Ayden slipped out of his seat and slid out of the car and ran, I was ready to scream because we were in a parking lot but as soon as I turned around I saw Ayden was being held by Charlie, kissing his face all over.

"I missed you little guy," I head Charlie whisper to Ayden as we walked into the restaurant. This place was much nicer than The Lodge, which was the fanciest place in Forks. I assumed whatever Charlie had to tell us must be important if he was springing for such a nice place. Edward was tightly holding my hand as a blonde hostess seated us across from my son and father.

"I missed you granpa Charlie, why you no live with us no mores?" Ayden asked Charlie seriously while he started to color on his menu with the crayons provided.

Charlie's smile seemed to falter at that. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. It was like I had once again robbed my father of his time with Ayden and myself. While we had spent basically the whole year living with him that was only one year out of the three years Ayden had been alive. Charlie and Renee had split up so young and she had dragged me off to Phoenix with her so Charlie was left with nothing. And now that he finally had us, I up and left.

"You live with mommy and daddy now, buddy," Charlie told him simply.

I half expected Ayden to tell Charlie that was a stupid answer, but instead he smiled brightly at Charlie and picked up his menu. "Do you likes my colorings?"

"I love it! You're such a good artist."

"You can keeps it! Put its on your fridge?" Ayden slid the paper in Charlie's direction, his eyes wide as he waited to see what Charlie would say.

"I can really keep it? Thanks buddy, this is the best picture I've ever gotten," Charlie said making Ayden smile even bigger than before.

A young waitress, most likely only sixteen or so, came up to our booth to greet us and take our drink orders. I was so out of it, I didn't even know what to ask for. Luckily Edward knew what to order for me and let me get lost in my own mind once again.

I was so curious as to what my father wanted to talk with us about. He looked nervous, that much was obvious. He kept fidgeting with his tie. Wait, his_ tie_? Since when did my jean wearing, beer drinking father wear ties to lunch? Now that I looked at him, Charlie was wearing a tie and he had shaved, just that morning if I had to guess. His hair was combed and I would bet money on him wearing his lucky shoes. What the hell was going on here?

"So dad, what was it you wanted to tell us?" I tried my best to sound nonchalant and totally failed. Charlie grimaced slightly and played with his tie again. "Come on dad, let's hear the bad news."

"It's not really bad news…um, I don't know how to start this off Bells," he said, his eyes directed towards the drawing Ayden had given him. I looked to see if Edward understood what was going on and was disgruntled to see him smiling knowingly at my father. He was too damn smart some days.

"Dad, you know I hate suspense, please just spit it out?"

Edward chuckled at my side and I threw him an annoyed glance. I really hated being out of the loop.

Charlie took a deep breath before speaking again. "Bells, do you remember when I introduced you to the Clearwater family a few months back?"

I strained my memory. I didn't really remember the actual meeting but I did recall them being at a lot of previous family events we had had. They were at Ayden's birthday, my graduation party, my wedding…but I couldn't remember speaking to a single one of them. I could recall what Sue looked like the easiest. I knew her husband had just died two years ago from a heart attack. Then there was her daughter, Leah I think her name is, she was a few years older than me but still lived with her mom, I guess after what had happened with her father she wanted to stay close to home. And then there was the son, Seth, who had to be almost three years younger than me. I could picture his eager, smiling face easily. But why did my dad want me to remember them?

"Yeah, what about them pop?"

I turned to see if Edward had a clue and was not surprised to see his lip curved upwards as he gave my father a knowing look. He was too damn smart for his own good. Well, actually I may just be too oblivious for my own good.

"Well," Charlie stuttered before he readjusted his tie again. "You see, I've been spending time with Sue a lot lately. And well, she's…uh Edward, can you help me out here?"

I frowned at my father. What was he so afraid of telling me?

"Of course I can," Edward said as he smirked at Charlie. "I think what your father is trying to tell us is that he and Sue are engaged. And if I'm correct on that, I'm also to assume that since you're dressed up nicely Charlie, she and her kids will be meeting us here."

"Yeah, any minute now," Charlie answered Edward, his eyes glancing towards the entrance of the restaurant.

I stared at my father as he did his best to keep his eyes averted from mine. Charlie was getting married? And I barely knew the woman? What if she was like Renee? No…what if she was even worse? I couldn't bear to see my father heartbroken all over again. How could he propose to some woman I barely knew? She could be a psycho killer for all I know!

Rather than speak, I just stared wide-eyed at Charlie. Edward nudged my in the ribs, probably trying to get me to say something, anything at all but I couldn't form a single word. I was gob smacked.

As if on cue, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, three people walk into the restaurant, the leader of the three was a petite woman scanning the place for someone. Charlie waved them over to our booth, which I now realized was big enough to fit eight. I watched as the three of them approached us. Sue looked anxious, but happy to see Charlie. Seth was standing behind her, a giant grin on his face. His sister stood at his side, her arms folded over her chest as she glared icily over my shoulder. I winced from the severity of her look.

"Hi Charlie," Sue's pleasant tone banished the idea of her being worse than Renee from my mind. Though I was still not convinced on whether or not she was an axe murderer. You could never tell about people.

Charlie got up from his seat and greeted Sue with a kiss. Once again I was completely baffled by the situation. How had I not seen this coming? I should have known Charlie and Sue were dating. I should have known that they were serious about each other. I couldn't fight the nagging little feeling that I was a horrible person for not knowing this about my father. I was too self-centered to even acknowledge Charlie's happiness. And when he finally tells me his good news, I gap at him like a retarded goldfish. He probably thinks I hate him. Which I could _never_ do! He's my dad, one of the greatest guys out there. If Sue made him happy then I was happy. But if she stepped one toe out of line, it would be off with her head.

Sue and Charlie were chatting quietly with each other off to the side, probably telling each other how their kids reacted to the news. Edward made me scoot down a little so we could make room for Leah. She took the seat without saying a word. Seth slipped into the seat across from us next to Ayden still grinning goofily.

"Hey little man," he greeted Ayden happily. "What are ya drawing?"

Ayden looked at Seth for a moment, surveying the newcomer. When he saw Seth's warm smile, Ayden's face broke out into a similar one and he began to chatter happily, "I was drawin dis picture for my momma. It's her," he pointed at me, "daddy," he pointed to Edward, causing Edward to grin back at him, "and me," Ayden pointed at himself," and I left room for when the baby comes and when I get a puppy."

"A puppy?" I question him. Since when did Ayden think he was getting a puppy?

Ayden waved his chubby little hand at me and said, "Talk to daddy bout my puppy," before launching back into a conversation with Seth.

I turned towards Edward and saw Leah was eyeing the both of us warily. Before accusing Edward of anything, I immediately felt rude for not saying hello to her. "Hey Leah, how have you been?"

"Fine," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and a look if indifference.

I was taken aback by this. I was used to people being rude, I grew up with Renee after all, but this was just different. I had never done anything to Leah and she was talking to me as if I was the biggest pain in her ass. I felt like I was in one of those teenage girl movies where the mean girl says something nasty to the innocent new girl and then laughs with all her other mean friends. I was just waiting for Leah to cackle evilly in my face for being naïve enough to think she'd be nice to me.

I turned away from her and averted my attention back to my son. Why did I care how Leah felt about me? _She's going to be your step sister soon enough_, my brain reasoned. Sure she and Seth would be part of my family soon enough, but did their opinions of me really matter? _Yes_, a small voice in the back of my brain said. Of course their opinions mattered. I didn't want them to hate me. They were going to be my first shot at a normal family and while it is 18 years later than I would have liked, it's better late than never. If they hated me, would that mean they hated Charlie? I couldn't imagine anyone hating my father. The idea of it just made me sick to my stomach.

"Are you alright," Edward lips were against my ear as he asked the simple question. I wanted to turn to him and assure him I was fine but I sucked at lying. But I also didn't think my worries were big enough to concern Edward over them. I was just over thinking things.

Instead of answering him, I leaned my head against his shoulder and pressed my body against his side as I kept my eyes on my animated son. Seth appeared to be just another admirer of Ayden's.

"Little man, have you ever colored with sidewalk chalk?" Seth asked Ayden while he helped him color on his paper.

Ayden thought hard for a moment before answering, "No I don't fink so but I has chalk at my house. You wanna come color wif me?"

Seth looked up at me, "Can I come by to play with the little man one day?"

I felt my heart warm at the idea. At least Seth seemed to like our little family. "Of course, Ayden would love that."

"Awesome, did you hear that buddy? I'm coming over!" Seth told Ayden happily.

"I can show you my new room! It's weally cool."

"That sounds great!" Seth laughed, along with the rest of the group.

I had been so intently focused on Ayden and Seth, I hadn't noticed Charlie and Sue sit down. Charlie was in the process of trying to start a conversation with Leah and failed, like I had before. Sue gave Leah a reprimanding look before she turned her attention towards me. I instantly felt nervous, unsure of what Sue was going to ask me and what I would say back.

"So Bella, are you excited to start school in a couple of weeks?" Sue asked me, a great, big unknowing smile on her face.

I felt my stomach drop at the thought of going to school. Ever since I agreed to be Alice's bitch, or matron of honor as everyone else called it, I'd been silently freaking out about school. I was already so stressed about it and I hadn't even started going yet. That could not be a good sign.

Edward nudged me in the ribs again and I realized I had just been blankly staring at Sue for the better half of five minutes. _Real smooth Bella_.

"Ha, sorry about that," I replied awkwardly, trying to pretend I hadn't just gone into panic mode at the mere mentioning of school. "I'm just a little tired so I keep zoning out today. But yeah, I'm really excited for school to start. Edward is too."

Like the knight in shining armor he is, Edward swept into the conversation and told Sue about all of our plans to start school in the fall while I stared blankly ahead of me, my mind unsure of where to go from there.

I didn't want to worry Edward with my concerns over school, because I was most likely being paranoid. But I could not shake the guilty feeling that I was lying to him by _not _saying something. And if I asked someone else what to do, I would feel even guiltier because I would be telling them my fears before I told Edward. It was too early for me to be freaking out, which meant it was far too early to concern Edward. If I was still this bugged out about school after I start, maybe then I'll talk to him.

Lunch flew by and I realized quickly, both Seth and Sue were very warm, loving people. While Sue and Leah looked alike, with their short bob hairdos and bronze skin, they were polar opposites. Leah was icy the entire lunch, barely speaking to anyone aside from her mother, while Sue monopolized the conversation at the table, doing her best to get to know my family.

"When's Sef coming ova momma?" Ayden asked me as I carried him into our house, both of his eyes closed and his little thumb stuck in his mouth.

"Well, you look like you need a nap, so not today mister. Soon though, I promise baby," I said before pressing a kiss to his temple. "Do you want to read a story before you nap?"

"No, I wanna nap in your bed with you and daddy."

I looked to see if Edward had heard Ayden's request, which sounded like the perfect idea, and saw my husband was no longer in the room with us.

"Well, we have to find daddy first, then we'll ask him," I told Ayden.

"I'm here, what's up," Edward said, rushing into the living room before I had even taken a single step.

"Nap time daddy, up stairs," Ayden said, barely lifting his little arm and point towards mine and Edward's bedroom.

"A nap sounds wonderful, I'll lead the way."

I followed Edward, silently carrying the half asleep Ayden. By the time we got to our room, Ayden was fast asleep and I was beyond ready for a nap. Edward pulled Ayden from my arms, gently laying him in the middle of our bed before quickly moving to my dresser. I figured he was going to get my sleep clothes, but I decided I was suddenly too tired to change and crawled into bed, settling down next to Ayden.

I was quickly falling into unconsciousness, that I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not when Edward kissed my head and wrapped an arm around my waist, mumbling an 'I love you' into my ear. Either way, I hadn't felt more an ease in years than I did in that very moment.


End file.
